La verdad sobre el capitán
by Guti
Summary: Parecía un buen chico, sin nada que ocultar, pero solo una persona tenia una ligera idea sobre la verdad...Y había decidido ignorarla, creyendo ingenuamente en la mascara que todo el mundo vería. Nelly Raimon nunca creyó que esos siete errores le harían perder a una persona tan importante para ella...
1. Chapter 1

Nelly POV

Ella era la que estaba mas cerca de saber quien era el. Todos creían conocerle, creían saberlo todo sobre el... Pero ninguno de ellos era consciente de la realidad sobre el castaño. Todos veían sus sonrisas, pero no sus ojos... Unos ojos en los que ella también había tardado mucho tiempo en fijarse, demasiado... Lentamente recordó el primer día que lo vio, en la ceremonia de inicio de su primer curso en la Secundaria Raimon. Parecía un chico normal y corriente, algo hiperactivo y muy despistado. Acabaron en la misma clase, ella en primera fila y el en la ultima. No se fijo mucho en el, parecía algo problemático, en el sentido de que siempre se dormía en clase, llegaba tarde, no solía hacer los deberes... Hasta el día en que fue obligada a prestarle atención, debido a que ese chico era el capitán del dichoso club de fútbol, el cual ni siquiera contaba con suficientes miembros, pero que aun así se negaba a cerrar. Esto dio comienzo a numerosas discusiones (la mayoría delante de su divertido padre), con las cuales irremediablemente comenzó a conocerle...

O eso creía ella. Eso quería creer...

Al final, en segundo curso, ella consiguió la que creía una oportunidad de oro. Un partido contra la Royal Academy. Si perdían, el club seria cerrado. Si ganaban, podrían continuar, pero estaban obligados a clasificarse para el FF, y ganarlo a ser posible, aunque ella pensaba que ni siquiera podrían ganar el partido de prueba. Sin embargo, el capitán no solo reunió y entreno a un buen equipo, sino que convenció al famoso delantero Axel Blaze, ante lo cual la Royal decidió retirarse(a pesar de ganar 20-1), con lo cual el equipo se preparo para el campeonato nacional. Y ella se unió al equipo como gerente, según ella para vigilar que no ensuciaran el buen nombre del instituto. Todos lo aceptaron, pensado que solo quería ver de cerca cualquier oportunidad de echar abajo el equipo. Todos... Menos el. A pesar de que el había sonreído como siempre, por una vez no se fijo en su sonrisa... Sino en sus ojos. Unos ojos que transmitían sarcasmo e ironía. Pero lo dejo pasar, creyéndose victima de su imaginación.

Ese fue su primer error.

Rápidamente el equipo ascendió puestos en la ronda clasificatoria, venciendo en un duro partido a la Royal Academy, esta vez por méritos propios. El equipo había superado sus pruebas, aunque le sorprendió comprobar que no le importaba, sino que estaba orgullosa. Sonrió para si misma, se había encariñado con ese equipo. Entonces lo vio de nuevo. Escondidos en su famosa sonrisa, se encontraban sus ojos. Unos ojos que en esta ocasión despedían prepotencia y...¿Burla? De nuevo, culpó a su imaginación y escondió esa idea en lo mas profundo de su mente.

Ese fue su segundo error.

Jude Sharp se unió al equipo en el partido contra el Farm. Aunque el equipo lo veía con desconfianza, el capitán les convenció de confiar en el, logrando así la victoria. Al final del partido, todo el equipo confiaba en Jude, que resulto ser el hermano mayor de Celia(un hermano muy sobre protector, todo sea dicho). Su hermanita no dudo en abrazarlo y darle la bienvenida después de ocho largos años. El capitán le dio la mano con una de sus características sonrisas. Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Sus ojos no acompañaban esa sonrisa. Esta vez, vio como miraba al nuevo miembro con desconfianza y sospecha. Una vez mas, lo dejo pasar.

Ya iba por su tercer error.

Después de eso, desvelaron una parte importante sobre el pasado del delantero peliblanco, gracias a la llegada de los trillizos Murdock, los cuales trataron de atacar a Axel contándole al Raimon como los abandono en la final del torneo anterior. El capitán trato de defender a su amigo retando a los trillizos a que le marquen un penalti, cosa que consiguen. Sin embargo, esto solo sirvió para que el portero pusiera mas empeño en sus entrenamientos, cosa que nadie vio raro. Lo que nadie sabia es que una vez mas, Nelly decidió olvidar lo que veía en los ojos del capitán. No era determinación, como todos creían. Era orgullo, un orgullo herido, que luchaba por recuperarse.

Cuarto error. La lista era cada vez mas larga.

Finalmente llego el partido contra el Kirkwood, en el cual vencieron a los trillizos y descubrieron que Axel había faltado al partido por el accidente de su hermana pequeña, Julia. Los hermanos Murdock se disculparon, tanto con Blaze como con su propio equipo. Mientras volvían al instituto, descubrieron que el culpable del accidente no era otro que Ray Dark, antiguo entrenador de la Royal y actual entrenador del Zeus. Este ultimo era un equipo que no dudaba en lesionar a los jugadores rivales para vencer, ademas de que parecían poseer una fuerza sobrehumana. El entrenador Hillman les revelo también que Dark era el culpable del accidente que sufrió años antes el Inazuma Eleven, el cual se llevo la vida de David Evans, abuelo del actual portero. Este simplemente dejo ver una cara de enfado y determinación, la cual todo el mundo considero normal dadas las circunstancias.

Quinto error. Una vez mas, la castaña vio una sombra en su mirada, la cual era mas difícil de ignorar, aunque no por ello le hizo mas caso. Vio ira y una especie de sed de venganza.

Finalmente, la final llego, y con ello el desafió final para el equipo. Una vez en los vestuarios, el capitán dio su típico discurso de animo, el cual levanto enormemente la moral del equipo.

Saltaron al terreno de juego para verse rápidamente abrumados por el poder de sus rivales. La primera parte termino con un 0-3 a favor del Zeus y con un desanimado capitán de pelo castaño por no ser capaz de usar la técnica de su abuelo, la Mano Mágica. Nelly decidió acercarse al portero para tratar de ayudar. Lo vio observando el cuaderno de su abuelo, el cual solo el podía entender. El chico le explico todo lo que estaba escrito, afirmando estar confundido en la parte de reunir energía con el lado izquierdo, aunque el pensaba que podía ser porque su abuelo podría haber sido zurdo, cosa que el no podía saber. Ella simplemente dijo: "En esa zona se encuentra el corazón". Al principio, el capitán no le dio importancia, pero durante el partido descubrió que, efectivamente, debía concentrar la energía de su corazón, logrando así completar la supertécnica. Tras ese acontecimiento, el equipo saco fuerzas de flaqueza, logrando ganar el partido.

Sexto error. Ignorar la mirada casi sádica del capitán al ver como detenían a Ray Dark.

Un grito, seguido de un fuerte golpe, la saco de sus pensamientos. Axel acababa de llegar y leer la nota, la cual tiro al suelo sin contemplaciones mientras los demás intentaban calmarlo. Lentamente, Nelly se agacho, recogió la nota y volvió a leerla.

 _Chicos:_

 _Lo siento mucho, pero me temo que tengo que abandonar el equipo. Se que ninguno entenderá esto, pero sinceramente, me he cansado del fútbol y no veo razón para seguir en el equipo. Al fin y al cabo, este deporte no me ha causado mas que problemas. No intentéis buscarme, no me encontrareis. Centraos en encontrarme un sustituto y en entrenar duro para el próximo desafió. Prometo seguir vuestro recorrido de cerca, aunque no podáis verme. Sin embargo, esto no es un adiós, es un hasta pronto. No creo tardar demasiado en dejarme ver, pero necesito tiempo para pensar. Por favor, haceme caso y centraos en entrenar, no quiero veros desanimados solo por que yo no este._

 _Se despide:_

 _Mark Evans_

Esto y el brazalete de capitán, fue lo que encontraron en la caseta del club al entrar después de su primer día de clases. Miro al equipo. Todos estaban tristes, algunos frustrados y Axel...Estaba furioso. Tod propuso llamarle. Entonces se dieron cuenta de que nadie tenia su teléfono, ni el móvil ni el fijo. Kevin propuso ir a su casa, pero nadie sabia donde vivía. Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que, en realidad, no sabían nada sobre el. Todos le habían contado cosas como discusiones con sus padres, problemas familiares e incluso amorosos, le habían hablado de sus familias, habían contado anécdotas sobre sus infancias… Todos, menos el. Extrañamente ninguno se dio cuenta antes, pero en ese momento entendieron que, a pesar de haber preguntado, Mark siempre había desviado hábilmente la conversación hacia otros temas. Demasiado hábilmente, a decir verdad, como si lo hubiera hecho durante mucho tiempo. Con pesar, Hillman los saco de sus pensamientos, recordandoles que Mark les había pedido que continuasen con sus vidas y con el equipo, lo cual implicaba escoger a un nuevo capitán. Se negaron, alegando que podían hablar con el cuando fuera a clases. La duda los asalto. ¿Seguiría en el instituto? Una rápida llamada de Nelly a su padre confirmo sus temores. El joven no estaba matriculado y en su expediente constaba que a partir de ese momento realizaría sus estudios desde casa, con la ayuda de tutores privados. La verdad cayo sobre ellos como un balde de agua fría. No podían encontrarle, su marcha era definitiva. Tras unos minutos, decidieron realizar la elección del nuevo capitán, que resulto ser Axel. Lo habían decidido solo porque necesitaban a un capitán para los partidos, pero todos pensaban buscar a Mark. Cuando el delantero de fuego cogió el brazalete, noto que tenia pegada una nota mas pequeña que la anterior. Rápidamente, el peliblanco la despego y la leyó en voz alta:

 _Seamos sinceros, diga lo que diga vais a buscarme. Si pudiera os contaría mis motivos, pero creo que sera mejor que los averigüéis poco a poco, para evitar el shock._

Axel dejo de leer, tan confundido como el resto del equipo por esta afirmación. ¿Que seria tan malo como para causar eso?

 _Si queréis encontrarme, lo tendréis muy difícil con solo esto, pero quizá si llegáis a conocer mis motivos, podáis entender. Buscar a Aquilina Schiller._

Rápidamente, el equipo trato de hacer planes para encontrar a esa persona, pero Nelly se dejo llevar una vez mas por sus recuerdos, recordando así su séptimo y peor error.

El ultimo día de clases de su segundo curso, todos se despedían, haciendo promesas para verse durante las vacaciones. Cuando Mark se despidió de ella, miro por ultima vez esos ojos que tanto la habían cautivado. Vio tristeza, desesperación y… Muy pocas ganas de seguir con vida. Recordó con pesar, como, una vez mas, había ignorado todo eso, dejándose llevar de nuevo por la creencia en la que todos habían caído, de que el portero no tenia secretos para ellos, la creencia de que lo conocían bien. Recordó con tristeza, como había visto alejarse lentamente, casi con pesar, a ese chico.

El chico que había aprendido a amar.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark POV

El siempre lo supo. Ella era quien mejor lo conocía, a pesar de que no lo sabia y lo ignoraba. Lo veía en sus ojos, a pesar de saber quien era en realidad, Nelly Raimon fue otra victima de su mascara. Estaba tan convencida de que era transparente, que jamas pensó que lo que veía podría ser cierto. Lo veía en sus ojos. Y ya se sabe lo que dicen, los ojos son las puertas del alma...Por eso el se vio obligado, desde que tenia memoria, a esconderlos detrás de una sonrisa… Una sonrisa que, aunque la gente insistía en verla como una de verdad, pura y sin maldad, el sabia que era vacía, que nunca nadie lo vio sonreír de verdad...Ni siquiera el mismo. Por mas que lo intentara, el trozo de espejo que escondía en su cuarto nunca había reflejado otra cosa que un corazón herido. Porque, si los ojos eran el reflejo del alma, la sonrisa lo era del corazón, estaba seguro. Nunca dejo ver su alma y nunca logro ver su corazón. Tampoco su vida, porque el creía que el cuerpo era el reflejo de la vida, al menos en su casa. Ese era el motivo de llevar siempre el chándal o el uniforme. No quería que nadie viera su vida, no pudo ver nunca su corazón y jamas dejo que alguien viera su alma. Hasta que la conoció…

Fue en su primer día en la Secundaria Raimon, el instituto que albergo el equipo de su abuelo. La vio en la ceremonia de inicio, guapa pero repelente. La tenia varias filas por delante en clase, estudiosa e inteligente. También muy pesada. Raro el día en que no acababa en el despacho de su padre, discutiendo por el hecho de que ella quería cerrar el club de fútbol. El padre, Sonny Raimon, no intervenía nunca, la verdad es que Mark sospechaba que se lo pasaba en grande viéndolos discutir. Lo único productivo de esas reuniones era que descubrió algo mas sobe ella. Indomable. A veces tenia ganas de mostrar quien era de verdad, para asustarla y quitarle esa cara de superioridad. Pero era importante mantener su mascara…

Al final, Nelly hizo su jugada maestra, organizar un partido contra la Royal Academy. Costo, pero pudo completar el equipo y entrenarlo, aunque no fue suficiente para vencer. Sin embargo, fue capaz de convencer a Axel Blaze, el antiguo gran delantero del Kirkwood, para que jugara. El impresionante gol que marco, sumado al echo de que había mostrado la Mano Celestial, fue suficiente para que la Royal se retirara, con lo que el Raimon supero su primera prueba. Irónicamente, Nelly se unió al equipo, diciendo que quería tenerlos vigilado. Debía creer en serio que era tonto. Por un momento dejo que sus ojos mostraran lo que sentía, sarcasmo e ironía. Lo escondió rápidamente, pero se dio cuenta de que ella lo había visto. Pero no hizo nada.

Tras arduas jornadas de entrenamiento y duros partidos, vencieron a la Royal Academy, logrando clasificarse para el FF y asegurando por un par de años el club de fútbol. No pudo evitar que sus ojos mostraran la burla, al saber que la tan inteligente presidenta del Consejo de Estudiantes había caído en su juego, y prepotencia por saber que estaba bajo su control. Pero de nuevo, ella se dio cuenta, aunque por suerte, volvió a creer mas en su sonrisa que en sus ojos.

Recibió una gran sorpresa, escondida en alegría, cuando Jude Sharp apareció en el terreno de juego con el uniforme del Raimon y poniéndose de su parte para vencer al Zeus. Al ver que el resto del equipo se negaba, y sabiendo que sin el la victoria seria muy complicada, se puso de nuevo su mascara de ingenuo y convenció al equipo de darle una oportunidad. Como pensó, al tener a Sharp en su equipo, lograron vencer al Farm. Cumpliendo su deber de capitán, le dio la mano con una de sus sonrisas, pero no pudo evitar verlo con sospecha y desconfianza, a pesar de que fuera el hermano de Celia y de confiar en la muchacha. De nuevo, algo irritado, comprobó que Raimon había estado cerca de descubrirlo, pero por suerte su fachada era solida. Se regaño a si mismo, prometiendo tener mas cuidado.

Después llegaron los trillizos Murdock, acusando a Axel de abandonar al equipo en la fina del torneo anterior. Genial, lo único que le faltaba era que el equipo desconfiara de Blaze justo antes de un partido. Decidió retarles a un penalti para que lo dejaran en paz y poder mantener al equipo unido, pero no logro parar el Triangulo Z. No podía creerlo, si seguía así, al final perderían por su culpa, por lo que empezó a entrenar aun mas duro. Nadie lo vio raro, salvo Nelly, la cual fue a pedirle que descansara para no lesionarse. De nuevo se dio cuenta de que había dejado que sus sentimientos salieran a flote, dejando ver su orgullo, un orgullo al que habían pisoteado varias veces, pero que esta vez se levantaría para imponerse y no caer de nuevo. Con alivio, comprobó que de nuevo ella había preferido la mentira a al verdad. Aunque en el fondo, quería que ella descubriera quien era en realidad para poder dejar caer, no una, sino varias mascaras con al menos una persona, aunque fuera precisamente una de las pocas personas a las que no quería perder.

Finalmente, llego el partido contra el Kirkwood, donde sus entrenamientos dieron lugar a una Mano Celestial mas poderosa, aunque el sabia que no seria suficiente contra el Zeus, pero ya tenia algo pensado. Al final del partido, averiguaron que Axel no había acudido al partido por el accidente de su hermana Julia, con lo que el equipo quedo tranquilo. A la vuelta, el entrenador les informo que el culpable no era otro que Ray Dark, en un intento de que la Royal ganara de nuevo. También les informo de que Dark era el culpable de la muerte de su abuelo, David Evans. El ya lo sabia, pero hizo como que no para no levantar sospechas, aunque de nuevo Nelly vio su alma y toda la ira y la sed de venganza que le consumía. Suspiro al ver que ella de nuevo ignoraba todo eso, no sabiendo si sentirse aliviado o frustrado.

El día de la final amaneció nublado. En los vestuarios dio un discurso que animo al equipo, aunque el no se sentía así, ya que no había logrado dominar la Mano Mágica. Salieron al terreno de juego, donde fueron rápidamente aplastados, aunque no por ello se rindieron. En el descanso trato de descifrar el porque de reunir la energía en el lado izquierdo, pensado que su abuelo podría haber sido zurdo. Cuando Nelly se acerco para saber que le pasaba, le explico su problema. Lo único que ella dijo fue:"En esa zona se encuentra el corazón". Al principio lo dejo pasar, pero mas tarde se dio cuenta de que tenia que concentrar la energía de su corazón, logrando así la Mano Mágica, dándole la vuelta al partido al vencer al Zeus. Vio de una forma casi sádica como Ray Dark era apresado, y contemplo como fue descubierto una vez mas y como de nuevo Nelly decidió creer en su falsa sonrisa. Esta vez se sintió de verdad aliviado, no quería ni pensar lo que pasaría si ella le descubriera y decidiera contárselo a alguien. Aunque…

Contemplo desde lejos como Axel entraba en la caseta del club, solo para descubrir que se había ido. Con pesar, recordó palabra por palabra la nota que había escrito:

 _Chicos:_

 _Lo siento mucho, pero me temo que tengo que abandonar el equipo. Se que ninguno entenderá esto, pero sinceramente, me he cansado del fútbol y no veo razón para seguir en el equipo. Al fin y al cabo, este deporte no me ha causado mas que problemas. No intentéis buscarme, no me encontrareis. Centraos en encontrarme un sustituto y en entrenar duro para el próximo desafió. Prometo seguir vuestro recorrido de cerca, aunque no podáis verme. Sin embargo, esto no es un adiós, es un hasta pronto. No creo tardar demasiado en dejarme ver, pero necesito tiempo para pensar. Por favor, haceme caso y centraos en entrenar, no quiero veros desanimados solo por que yo no este._

 _Se despide:_

 _Mark Evans_

La dejo junto al brazalete del capitán, ese mismo día por la mañana. Sonrió al recordar como siempre había evitado dar algún dato como el teléfono o su dirección, de esa forma era ilocalizable. Se dirigió discretamente hacia una de las ventanas, la abrió con cuidado y escucho. Hizo una mueca, también se habían dado cuenta de que no les había contado nada sobre su infancia. Quizas no fue tan buena idea darles esa pista. En silencio, escucho como nombraban a Axel capitán, el cual descubrió la segunda nota. Sabia que era muy improbable que encontraran a Aquilina ellos solos, dado que no tenían ningún dato sobre ella, pero incluso eso estaba planeado. Los acontecimientos que tendrían lugar en tan solo unos meses, provocarían que ella misma se acercaba al Raimon, ya que ella pensaba que seguía estudiando ahí. Se retiro sigilosamente, como un fantasma. Sonrió con ironía, en realidad seria un fantasma durante varios meses, hasta que al fin se decidiera a dejarse ver, revelándoles de esta forma la verdad sobre el. Se paso una mano por el pelo, gruñendo al sentir que de nuevo se ponía de punta, maldiciendo a su madre por obligarle a cortárselo, dejandoselo bastante corto. Volvió a peinarse como el prefería, pegándolo al cráneo. Con pesar, se alejo del Raimon y recordó el día en que dejo que Nelly viera su alma, esta vez a propósito. Fue en el ultimo día de clases, cuando al despedirse de ella, le dejo ver su tristeza por la soledad que lo cubría cada noche, desesperación por aquello que estaba obligado a hacer e incluso, le dejo ver todas sus ganas de abandonar ese oscuro mundo en el que le había tocado vivir. Ese fue el único día en que se arrepintió de haberse esforzado tanto con sus mascaras, porque una vez mas, Nelly, esa chica que había logrado que su torturado corazón encontrara razones para vivir, cayo en su mascara como tantas otras veces. Aparto esos pensamientos de su cabeza, centrándose en sus objetivos. Fue así como Mark Evans abandono Inazuma, con un alma oculta, un corazón que no se dejaba ver y una vida maltratada que pronto seria desvelada por aquellos que que se habían ganado su confianza, para cumplir de una vez por todas, con el destino que las Moiras habían tejido para el.


	3. Chapter 3

Desde luego, Nelly odiaba las pesadillas. Normalmente no las tenia y, por lo general, no solía recordar nada de lo que soñaba. Pero desde hacia tres meses (los mismos que habían pasado desde la desaparición de cierto castaño), tenia pesadillas. No sabia que era peor, recordarlas o que parecieran tan reales. Esta vez era una de las pocas en las que recordaba lo que había soñado antes de ese terrible sueño. Era mas bien un recuerdo, de cuando el equipo había ganado el FF. Todos celebraban la victoria, cuando de pronto se vio rodeada de completa oscuridad. Indecisa, empezó a andar sin una dirección en concreto, hasta que diviso algo tirado en el suelo. Al acercarse, comprobó que no era algo, sino _alguien_. Mark Evans estaba tirado en el suelo, con un feo golpe en la cabeza que no paraba de expulsar sangre. Nelly se despertó en el preciso momento en que comprendió que el antiguo capitán había muerto. Últimamente esas pesadillas eran muy frecuentes, dejándole muy pocas noches de verdadero descanso. Todas empezaban de forma distinta, pero el final siempre era mismo. Lo peor era que, no solo no conocía el porque de sus pesadillas, sino que no sabia que tenían de cierto. No había señal alguna del joven portero,ni una carta o ningún mensaje en el móvil de alguno de los jugadores (parecía increíble el hecho de como había conseguido el número de todos los miembros del equipo sin dar el suyo propio).

Resignada, Nelly se levanto y comenzó a prepararse para la jornada de entrenamiento que el equipo había organizado a primera hora en el campo del instituto. Después de desayunar y de despedirse de su padre, se dirigió a la ribera del rio, lugar de reunión oficial del equipo. No pudo evitar sentir algo de resignación al escuchar el único tema de conversación que el equipo tenia últimamente: Aquilina Schiller. Nadie había logrado averiguar quien era ni que relación tenia con Mark. Después de discutir el tema por enésima vez, se dirigieron al Raimon para entrenar al nuevo miembro del equipo: Darren LaChance, el nuevo portero. Era bastante bueno, pero Axel insistía en que debía igualar el nivel de Mark, algo que nadie de equipo creía posible. Solo su novia, Silvia, sabia el porque. Según le había explicado a Nelly y a Celia, Blaze no quería reconocer lo bueno que era, ya que si lo hacia, seria como aceptar de una vez por todas que Evans había dejado el equipo, algo que todos se habían negado a aceptar a pesar de la cruda realidad: Mark se había ido y por el momento no daba señales de que fuera a volver. Salio de sus pensamientos al oír los gritos de los jugadores. Al levantar la mirada, comprobó el porque de su reacción: El instituto Raimon estaba totalmente destruido.

Se adentraron en los terrenos, observando el caos que lo envolvía todo. No tardaron en divisar varias siluetas que parecían buscar algo entre los escombros.

-Vaya, vaya… Resulta que el famoso equipo del Raimon ha decidido aparecer.

Se dieron la vuelta, viendo como un chico con el pelo verde de punta se acercaba a ellos, mirándolos con superioridad.

-¿Quien se supone que eres?-Pregunto Axel, visiblemente enfadado

-Mi nombre es Janus, capitán del Tormenta de Géminis-Contesto mientras señalaba a las personas que rebuscaran entre los escombros-Supongo que tu eres Axel Blaze, el… actual capitán, si no me equivoco.

-¿Y que si lo soy?-Replico el peliblanco tratando de verse amenazador

-Jujuju- Rio Janus- Los humanos sois tan insignificantes. "Perro ladrador, poco mordedor" dice uno de vuestros refranes.-El peliverde cambio aun tono amenazador-Estamos buscando algo que vosotros tenéis, lo mejor sera que nos lo entreguéis.

-¡No te daremos nada!-Exclamo Jude- Iros por donde habéis venido.

-Je… Parece que necesitáis que os demos un escarmiento. Os propongo algo. Jugaremos un partido. Si ganamos nos daréis aquello que hemos venido a buscar. Si perdemos, lo cual es improbable, nos iremos… durante un tiempo

Axel se detuvo a pensar por unos instantes. A pesar de que por lo general el equipo estaba en buena forma, Darren era un problema. Quiza si el chico hiciera otra cosa aparte de babear por Celia durante los entrenamientos tendría buen nivel, pero tal y como estaba en ese momento, era un punto débil. Ademas, el enemigo parecía saber quienes eran, por lo que no podía descartar que también supieran sobre sus habilidades y su forma de jugar. Pero por otro lado, no sabían ni que buscaban ni que eran capaces de hacer. Y el hecho de que aparecieran justo cuando el instituto había sido destruido…

-Jugaremos solo si nos decís quien a destrozado el instituto

-Me parece bien-Contesto Janus- Fuimos nosotros.

-¿Pero como…?

-El como no importa. Jugaremos en quince minutos aquí mismo, utilizad ese tiempo para rezar lo que sepáis.

-No creo que sea buena idea- Insistió Silvia

-Pues si se te ocurre otra forma de hacer que se vayan soy todo oídos- Replico Axel, cansado de escuchar lo mismo todo el rato- Y tu, Darren, mas vale que juegues bien o te las veras conmigo.

-Si Axel- Dijo este, algo harto de ser siempre menospreciado

El partido comenzó, aunque mas que un partido, parecía una masacre. El Raimon no tardo en comprobar que el Tormenta de Géminis era infinitamente superior, ademas de que, al no tener arbitro, no dudaban en jugar sucio, algo a lo que los chicos se negaban. Al final del partido, el Raimon perdió 20-0 y muchos jugadores acabaron gravemente lesionados. Janus se acerco a Axel, lo agarro por la camiseta y pregunto.

-¿Donde esta?

-¿E-el que?

-El cuaderno de supertécnicas de David Evans, dámelo ahora mismo.

Todos los jugadores palidecieron al mismo tiempo. Ninguno podía explicarse como sabían ellos de ese cuaderno. Axel frunció el ceño.

-¿Para que lo queréis?

-Respuesta incorrecta-Dijo Janus, preparando un puñetazo. Pero antes de que pudiera golpear al peliblanco, una mano le detuvo

-Quedamos en que cogeríamos el cuaderno y nos iríamos sin armar jaleo.

El Raimon observo detenidamente al sujeto que había detenido a Janus. Llevaba unos vaqueros azul oscuro, unos tenis negros con detalles en rojo y una sudadera negra con capucha, la cual ocultaba completamente su rostro con la ayuda de una gorra también negra.

-M-mi señor-Balbuceo Janus, visiblemente asustado- S-se niegan a decirnos donde esta el cuaderno.

El encapuchado dejo salir un suspiro de decepción.

-Pandora- Dijo a una chica con el pelo morado- Mira en la caseta del club- Mientras la chica cumplía con la orden, el encapuchado se giro de nuevo hacia Janus- Estoy decepcionado.

-Mi señor, lo lamento, pero…

-¡Pero nada! Di ordenes estrictas de no destrozar nada y de no dañar a nadie. Sin embargo, tu has dado la orden de destruir el instituto y de lesionar a su equipo. Por esta vez lo dejare pasar, pero a la próxima lo pagaras caro.

En ese momento, Pandora regreso y, tras entregarle el cuaderno al encapuchado, volvió con el resto del equipo, el cual desapareció a una señal de su señor. El Raimon vio como el encapuchado abría el cuaderno.

-Dudo que puedas entenderlo- Dijo Nelly

El encapuchado la miro, devolvió la mirada al cuaderno, se aclaro la garganta y leyó:

-Entrenamiento para la Mano Celestial: Dar cien vueltas al campo apoyándose unicamente en los dedos de las manos.- Volvió a mirar a la castaña- Creo que puedo leerlo perfectamente señorita Raimon, pero gracias por preocuparse.- Observo al equipo- Antes de que lleven a varios de sus compañeros al hospital, debo decirles algo.

-¿Porque tendríamos que hacerte caso?- Replico Darren- Ni siquiera sabemos quien eres

-Extraño, no apareces en mis informes, aunque supongo que eres el sustituto de Mark.

-¿Que sabes sobre el?- Cuestiono Jude

-Oh, no mucho, aunque sigue siendo mas que lo que sabéis vosotros.- El encapuchado sonrió maliciosamente al ver la cara de los miembros del equipo- Podéis llamarme Ignotus, en cuanto a porque debéis hacerme caso… no tenéis porque hacerlo, lo dejo a vuestra elección, pero si debéis escucharme. No debéis interponeros entre la Academia Alius y sus objetivos, o lo pagareis caro.

-¿Academia Alius?

-Exacto. El Tormenta de Géminis es un equipo de segundo rango que trabaja para nosotros, por lo que no debéis molestarles. Tengo la esperanza de que haya quedado claro, pero si queréis preguntar algo, estoy dispuesto a responderos, siempre y cuando me este permitido.

-¿Que quiere decir que sabes mas sobre Mark que nosotros?- Cuestiono Kevin

-Bueno, tendréis que perdonarme, pero lo cierto es que en vuestro equipo hay alguien que sabe mas sobre el que yo.- Dijo mirando a Nelly

-¿Y-yo?

-Si. Al fin y al cabo eres la única persona que ha logrado ver su alma, incluso una vez te dejo verla a propósito. Desafortunadamente, su mascara era convincente incluso para ti. Si ese día le hubieras hecho caso a lo que veías, ahora el estaría aquí. Pero ella no es la única- Aclaro observando al equipo- Ninguno se dio cuenta de que no sabíais nada sobre el hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Ahora estáis solos.

Dicho esto, Ignotus desapareció con la ayuda de un balón negro, dejando al equipo confundido.

Tim, Jim, Max, Sam y Steve fueron ingresados en el hospital debido a sus heridas. Los demás miembros del equipo, que fueron dados de alta rápidamente, estaban en su habitación, haciéndoles compañía y tarando de convencerlos de que todo iría bien, pero no lo lograban. Finalmente se fueron, prometiendo volver al día siguiente, después de la reunión que Sonny Raimon había concertado con ellos.

Al día siguiente

-Chicos, comprendo que estéis deprimidos.- Dijo Sonny- Pero es necesario pelear contra esta amenaza. Para ello, he logrado contactar con cierta persona que ha accedido a ser vuestra entrenadora.

-¿Y que pasa con el entrenador Hillman?- Pregunto Axel

-Me temo que ya estoy viejo para estos trotes, pero no os preocupéis, seguiré ayudándoos desde aquí.

-¿Y cuando llegara nuestra nueva entrenadora?- Cuestiono Jude

-Ya he llegado- Dijo una chica de aspecto serio mientras entraba en la sala- Tengo entendido que me buscabais, equipo Raimon.

-¿Que quiere decir eso?- Pregunto Celia, extrañada

-Soy Aquilina Schiller.


	4. Chapter 4

_-Soy Aquilina Schiller_

Esa simple frase desencadeno un peculiar suceso: Un plan se puso en marcha, sin que nadie lo supiera. Pero el equipo Raimon, totalmente ajeno a las maquinaciones recién comenzadas, reacciono haciendo mil preguntas.

Cuando lograron calmarse, lo cual les llevo un buen rato, su nueva entrenadora comenzó a hablar.

-Primero de nada, encantada de conoceros. Segundo y mas importante, ¿porque me buscabais?

-¿Que sabe usted sobre Mark?-Pregunto Axel

-¿Mark? ¿Mark Evans?-Ante las afirmaciones del equipo, pregunto: ¿El os pidió que me buscarais? No entiendo porque no me llamo el.

Al comprobar que Aquilina no sabia nada, le explicaron todo lo sucedido a principio de curso, cuando se enteraron de la desaparición de su capitán y le enseñaron las notas que había dejado.

-No lo entiendo. Sabia que iba a dejar el equipo, pero no dijo nada de abandonar sus estudios.

-Disculpe señorita Schiller, -Intervino Sonny- En el expediente de Mark figura que continuara su educación con tutores privados.

Aun mas extrañada que antes, Aquilina pidió ver el expediente. Tras comprobarlo, quedo aun mas extrañada que antes, pero para no preocupar al equipo, decidió fingir que aceptaba lo que decía.

-Bien, por mas que me duela, ahora mismo la prioridad es la Academia Alius, no Mark. Sin embargo, no se por donde comenzar a investigar.

-Eso lo arreglare yo.-Dijo Hillman- De momento, lo mejor es que el equipo descanse y que tu, Aquilina, nos aclares unas cuantas cosas.

Sin poder hacer nada, los jugadores del Raimon se vieron obligados a abandonar las instalaciones.

-Bien,-Empezó Sonny- ahora quiero saber que es lo que sabes de Mark

-¿Perdón?

-Se perfectamente que encontraste algo raro en su informe, lo que me hace suponer que no esta estudiando con tutores privados, entre otras cosas.

Tras un profundo suspiro, Aquilina comenzó a explicarse- Lo primero que me pareció raro fueron sus notas.-Al ver la cara de extrañeza de los otros dos, continuo- Aunque las notas no lo aparenten, Mark es un superdotado. Su tutor de primer ciclo de primaria le hizo un test de inteligencia en el saco un gran resultado. En primaria siempre sacaba dieces, por lo que me extraña que nada mas entrar en secundaria no logre pasar del siete. Ademas, por lo que el equipo ha comentado, es muy ingenuo y despistado.

-Bueno, lo cierto es que siempre a dado esa impresión.- Comento Hillman-¿Quieres decir que esa personalidad era falsa? Por que me temo que ningún muchacho de catorce años puede ocultarse bajo una mascara de una forma tan convincente, sobre todo por que se pasa el día rodeado de sus amigos.

-Señor Hillman, solo diré dos cosas mas sobre Mark antes de retirarme a descansar. La primera es que dudo que realmente haya considerado a los chicos como sus amigos alguna vez. Y la segunda es que le habría sido imposible sobrevivir sin esa mascara.- Dicho esto, Aquilina se marcho en busca del equipo para comunicarles un par de cosas, dejando a los dos adultos bastante preocupados por el antiguo capitán.

El Raimon se encontraba en la ribera, discutiendo sobre su nueva entrenadora.

-Opino que no podemos confiar en ella- Insistía Jude- Sabe cosas sobre Mark que nosotros no.

-Pues a mi no me extraña- Replico Axel- Al fin y al cabo, nosotros no sabemos nada sobre el. Incluso ese tal Ignotus o como se llame parece conocerlo mas que nosotros.

-Lo peor es que la culpa es nuestra.- Intervino Nelly- No nos dimos cuenta de nada. Por no saber, no sabemos ni cuando es su cumpleaños.

-Pues hemos celebrado todos los cumpleaños menos el suyo, y ni así sospechamos nada- Dijo Axel- Me siento engañado.

-En realidad dudo que nos haya mentido alguna vez- Afirmo Nathan- Si me pongo a pensar, recuerdo haberle preguntado muchas cosas, pero de una forma u otra, siempre desviaba la conversación sin que me diera cuenta. ¡Por todo lo sagrado, incluso consiguió nuestros números sin darnos el suyo!

A partir de eso, todo el equipo entro en una especie de depresión por no haber prestado atención a la persona que había logrado llevarlos a lo mas alto de Japón y, aun mas importante, siempre había estado ahí para apoyarles. En ese estado los encontró la entrenadora cuando llego a la rivera

-Si empezáis con este animo, dudo que ganéis algún partido.-Ante las miradas del equipo, continuo- Entiendo que os sentís mal, es comprensible, pero debéis saber que no dudare en echaros si no dais la talla. ¿He sido clara?- Todo el equipo afirmo- Bien, ahora creo que lo mejor sera que me hagáis algunas preguntas.

-¿Sobre Mark?- Pregunto Celia

-Si, pero quizá lo mejor sea que no preguntéis nada personal, si el no os lo quiso contar, tendría algún motivo. Tampoco contare nada sobre su infancia.

-Pues no nos dejas muchas opciones

-Vale, mejor hacemos esto. Hacedme ahora una sola pregunta, y después poneros de acuerdo para preguntarme mas cosas otro día.

Después de pensar por unos instantes, Axel pregunto- ¿Que relación tienes con Mark?

-Soy su hermana mayor.

Al día siguiente, Sonny llamo de nuevo al equipo.

-La Academia Alius ha efectuado su siguiente movimiento. Ha llegado a nuestros oídos que han secuestrado al primer ministro.

-¿Como es posible?- Pregunto Aquilina

-No lo sabemos, pero hemos conseguido un video del suceso- Dijo Hillman mientras ponía en marcha la grabación.

Tras ver como el ministro era secuestrado con la ayuda de unos balones negros, como los que usaron para destruir el instituto, el equipo inicio su viaje hacia Nara para buscar mas pistas y nuevos jugadores, ya que en ese momento solo eran diez y no podrían jugar ningún partido.

Desde lejos, una figura encapuchada contemplaba como el Raimon abandonaba Inazuma, lo cual marcaba el inicio de una nueva fase de su plan. Había llegado el momento de vengarse de ciertas personas que se habían ocupado, directa e indirectamente, de estropearle la vida. Ajustándose bien la gorra, Ignotus comenzó su viaje a Nara, donde le daría a ese grupo de amigos su primera lección sobre la vida:

No te fíes de las apariencias.


	5. Chapter 5

Mark Evans observo detenidamente aquel rostro reflejado en su espejo. Un rostro que, si bien era muy reconocible cuando ponía una de sus mascaras, en ese preciso instante en el que dejaba salir a flote a su autentica personalidad, era irreconocible para todo aquel que creyera conocerle. Incluida ella. Sacudió la cabeza, eliminando esos pensamientos de su mente. No era momento para pensar en ello. Aquilina se había convertido en entrenadora del Raimon, como había previsto. Eso significaba que sus "amigos" tenían una fuente mas o menos fiable para averiguar cosas sobre el, aunque probablemente no diría mucho para respetar su intimidad. Tras suspirar profundamente, logrando así tranquilizarse minimamente, cogió el colgante lila, que brillaba intensamente, preguntándose si no debería dejar que Ignotus lo "perdiera" cerca del Raimon. Lo guardo en un bolsillo, lo decidiría mas adelante. Tenia cosas que hacer.

 _El primer ministro fue secuestrado ayer mientras inauguraba una estatua en el famoso parque de Nara. La policía continua con la investigación, aunque por el momento no tienen ninguna pista. El servicio secreto encargado de protegerlo se ha negado…_

-¿Queréis quitar eso de una vez?- Pidió Axel, cansado de escuchar lo mismo una y otra vez.

-Perdón por querer estar informada.-Replico Celia apagando su portátil.

El Raimon se encontraba en la caravana que les había entregado Sonny, de camino a Nara, buscando pistas para encontrar a la Academia Alius. Estaban bastante irritados, ya que les faltaba un jugador y seguían sin noticias de su capitán, aunque por alguna extraña razón, Axel era el que mas irritado se encontraba y lo pagaba con el resto del equipo.

-Vale, escucharme todos.-Dijo Aquilina-Queda poco para llegar, nos dividiremos y buscaremos pistas, cualquier cosa, por insignificante que parezca puede ser importante, ¿ha quedado claro?

Ante la afirmación del equipo, les mando tener cuidado, sobre todo si el Tormenta de Géminis aparecía, no solo porque les faltaba un jugador, sino porque no tenían el nivel necesario para enfrenarse a ellos.

Media hora mas tarde, llegaron a Nara y se dirigieron al parque, donde encontraron un balón negro, idéntico a los que se usaron para destruir su instituto. Por desgracia, llamaron la atención de Victoria "Tori" Vanguard, hija del primer ministro, la cual los acuso de ser los culpables del secuestro. Tras convencerla de que no era así, continuaron investigando con la ayuda del servicio secreto, hasta que una de las pantallas grandes que había allí se encendió, mostrando a Janus:

-Equipo Raimon. Veo que no habéis escuchado a nuestro señor, por lo que mi deber es acabar con vosotros. Os esperamos en el campo que se encuentra en la azotea de la estación de TV en una hora. Sed puntuales o e ministro lo pagara caro.

La pantalla se apago.

-¡Ellos son los que tienen a mi padre!-Grito Tori-¿Por que quieren luchar contra vosotros? ¿Y quien es su señor?

-Pues…-Empezó Jude- Les plantamos cara cuando destruyeron nuestro instituto. Y ese señor suyo es un tipo que se hace llamar Ignotus.

-De todas formas no podemos enfrentarnos a ellos.-Dijo Erik- Solo somos diez jugadores.

Tras pensarlo unos instantes, Tori dijo:- Muy bien, me uniré a vuestro equipo.

-¿Estas segura?- Pregunto Aquilina- Son muy fuertes, los chicos ya fueron derrotados una vez.

-Estoy segura. Ademas, si no hago nada lo pagara mi padre.

Dicho esto, el equipo se dirigió a la estación de TV. Cuando llegaron al campo, el Tormenta de Géminis ya estaba allí.

-Os daré una ultima oportunidad.-Dijo Janus- Retiraos y no os pasara nada.

-Ni hablar. No vamos a rendirnos.-Declaro Axel.

De esta forma, el partido dio comienzo, esta vez con el señor Veteran como arbitro, aunque igualmente los extraterrestres usaban juego sucio. Otra derrota aplastante para el Raimon, que comenzaba a perder la esperanza. El marcador final fue de 32-0 a favor del Tormenta de Géminis, los cuales volvieron a retirarse con uno de sus balones negros.

Mas tarde, ese mismo día, al anochecer, el equipo Raimon presenciaba la discusión entre su actual capitán y su actual portero.

-¡Por lo que mas quieras Darren, si en vez de hacer el tonto en los entrenamientos te concentraras, podrías parar algún tiro!

-¡Ponte tu en la portería si te parece! ¡Ademas, tu no eres quien de decir nada, fallaste todas tus oportunidades de gol!

Axel retrocedió ante esa acusación, que por mas que le doliera, era cierta. Había fallado varios tiros enviándolos fuera por pensar en otras cosas.

-Me temo que Darren tiene razón.-Sentencio Aquilina-Por ese motivo Blaze, estas fuera del equipo.

El Raimon quedo paralizado al escuchar eso. El peliblanco simplemente miro a la entrenadora, dio media vuelta y se fue, con Silvia detrás de el.

-Entrenadora, ¿porque lo ha hecho?-Pregunto Jude

-Ya os lo dije una vez, entiendo que os sintáis mal, pero la misión de este equipo es derrotar a la Academia Alius. Si no podéis concentraros en eso no tengo otra opción que expulsaros.

Mas tarde, después de que Silvia volviera y se negara a decir nada, el equipo se choco de frente con la difícil decisión de escoger un nuevo capitán, a pesar de sus esperanzas de que Mark regresara. Finalmente nombraron a Jude, el cual no estaba mas contento que los demás por obtener ese cargo. Al coger el brazalete comprendió por que Axel se negaba a ponérselo durante los entrenamientos: Se sentía como si le estuviera robando el sitio a Evans. Se quedaron todos en silencio, sin saber muy bien que hacer a continuación, cuando de pronto, se sintieron observados.

-¿Quien esta ahí?- Pregunto Kevin

-Es una pena que decidierais no hacerme caso, equipo Raimon.

El equipo miro hacia el bosque. Subido a la rama de un árbol, se encontraba Ignotus.

-Es una pena que no me hicierais caso. No sabría decir si sois estúpidos o valientes.

-Preferimos valientes, si no te importa.-Declaro Nathan

-El ser humano tiende a elegir precisamente las cosas que menos le convienen1.-Dijo misteriosamente el encapuchado- Desde el punto de vista de vuestra sociedad la valentía merece una recompensa.-Sonrió de forma sádica- Yo os daré esa recompensa… pero tendréis que sufrir un castigo a cambio.

-¿Porque deberíamos querer algo tuyo?-Pregunto Nelly

-Por que lo que os ofrezco tiene mucho que ver con Mark Evans. Os estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de conocer su pasado y el por que de sus acciones.

-Supongamos que aceptamos.-Dijo Erik-¿Cual seria el castigo?

-En realidad el castigo lo sufrirá una sola persona. Y de nuevo, Nelly Raimon, eres la elegida.

-¿Q-que quieres decir?-Pregunto ella, temiendo la respuesta

-Anteriormente, el te eligió para ver su alma y arreglar su corazón. Fallaste. Tu castigo es ver su vida y saber lo que siente en cada momento. Y créeme, te dolerá. A parte de eso, tendrás el deber de decidir que crees que el equipo debe saber y que no. No estas obligada a contarles nada de lo que veas.-Ignotus bajo del la rama de un salto y se acerco a ella. Se paro a poco mas de un metro de distancia y le tendió un colgante de color lila que parecía brillar con luz propia.-La decisión es tuya.

Tras dudar durante unos instantes, Nelly cogió el colgante. Sin querer, sus manos se rozaron, provocando de esta forma que un leve escalofrió recorriera su columna, y sin que ella lo supiera, también la de Ignotus, el cual se aparto rápidamente y dijo:

-Solo tu puedes acceder a estos recuerdos. Cuando quieras hacerlo, solo debes pronunciar la contraseña.

Dicho esto, se retiro con la ayuda de un balón, no negro, sino azul.

El equipo contemplo el colgante, que había comenzado a brillar con mas intensidad cuando la chica lo cogió.

-¿Y como quiere que sepamos la contraseña?-Cuestiono Celia

Nelly miro fijamente el colgante, el cual mostró dos palabras

-Mark Evans.

1Albus Dumbledore


	6. Chapter 6

_-Mark Evans._

Nelly sintió un leve tirón en el estomago, y de un momento a otro, el paisaje que había delante de sus ojos cambio.

Se encontró en el rellano de una casa, de aspecto corriente. Estuvo un buen rato mirando a su alrededor, sin saber bien que hacer. Escucho un ruido que le hizo darse la vuelta. Sintió como su corazón se encogía. Delante de ella se encontraba un niño pequeño, de unos dos o tres años, que se parecía mucho a su antiguo capitán. Tardo solo unos instantes en comprender que si las palabras de Ignotus eran ciertas, estaba viendo realmente a Mark Evans de pequeño. No pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas al ver su aspecto. Llevaba ropa que le quedaba muy grande y que estaba sucia y rota. El niño caminaba por el pasillo de la casa lentamente, sujetándose el brazo izquierdo, el cual sangraba. De pronto, una señora con un ligero parecido al pequeño, apareció por una puerta mientras sostenía un jarrón no muy grande. Observo con asco al castaño, quien no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, hasta que dejo caer le jarrón sobre el. Sin poder moverse, Nelly contemplo horrorizada como el niño gritaba de dolor al sentir como la porcelana se clavaba en su piel al romperse. La mujer empezó a gritarle mientras le daba un par de patadas en el estomago, culpándolo de haber roto el jarrón. Después agarro al pequeño, lo subió al piso de arriba y lo tiro dentro de una habitación, gritándole que al mínimo ruido que hiciera, seria peor. Después de castigarle sin cenar, la mujer volvió al piso de abajo. Sin saber como, Nelly se encontró dentro de la habitación del pequeño, la cual no contaba con mas mueble que un armario ruinoso, un escritorio destrozado, una silla vieja y una cama con aspecto de ser muy incomoda que tan solo tenia una sabana raída. El pequeño llamo su atención cuando empezó a arrastrarse hasta la cama, colocándose boca arriba, con los trozos del jarrón aun en su espalda. Sangrando y llorando, el niño aguanto el dolor como pudo, ahogando sus sollozos contra la delgada almohada, hasta que finalmente se durmió. Cuando se hizo de noche, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando pasar a una Aquilina Schiller de unos doce años. Sutilmente, despertó al pequeño y le explico que trataría de curarlo. Lentamente, le quito la camiseta, dejando ver claros signos de desnutrición y alguna cicatriz. Con mucho cuidado, le quito los pedazos de jarrón de su espalda, le limpio las heridas y lo vendo. Cuando termino, le dio a su hermano un pequeño bocadillo, el cual comió rápidamente. Tras asegurarse de que el niño dormía, limpio toda evidencia de que ella había estado allí y salio de la habitación. Nelly volvió a sentir el tirón en su estomago. Lo ultimo que escucho antes de volver a la realidad, fue un sollozo del pequeño Mark.

En cuanto se despertó, no pudo evitar que las nauseas le hicieran vomitar. Sintió que Silvia y Celia la sujetaban y la llevaba a la caravana. En cuanto la ayudaron a sentarse, se quedo dormida.

Despertó varias horas mas tarde, sintiéndose realmente enferma. Comprobó que ya erá de noche y salio afuera sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Recordó sin poder evitarlo, todo lo que había visto en ese recuerdo, preguntándose si era real, o solo era un intento de Ignotus para que el equipo abandonara su cruzada. Hizo lo único que podía hacer en esa situación.

Lloro.

Al día siguiente, Nelly decidió contarle todo al equipo, por mas que le doliera revivirlo. Mientras ellos se mostraban indignados y buscaban a la entrenadora, la cual había desaparecido misteriosamente, la castaña recordó aquello que no había sido capaz de contar. Sin saber como, ella pudo sentir todo lo que el niño sentía. Dolor, al ser golpeado por su propia madre, incomprensión, por que no sabia la razón para que su progenitora no le quisiera, y sobre todo culpa. Era increíble como un niño tan pequeño podía sentir culpa por el simple hecho de haber nacido. También sintió rabia, por no poder defenderse. Los únicos sentimientos positivos fueron los que tuvo con su hermana. Se sintió protegido, tranquilo y querido. Nelly sintió asco por la mujer mayor. Tratar así a un niño era inhumano, mas aun si este era tu hijo. Escucho las exclamaciones del equipo, la entrenadora había regresado.

Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar, todos estaban dolidos por el sufrimiento de su capitán.

-Vale, responderé a todo, pero de uno en uno.-Dijo Aquilina abrumada por la cantidad de preguntas.

-¿La mujer era su madre?-Pregunto Jude rápidamente.

-Por mas que me duela,si. Su nombre es Sharon.

-¿Por que no hizo nada?-Pregunto Celia.

-Hice lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos.

-Pudo intentar pararla antes de que pegara.-Replico Silvia.

-Chicos, escucharme atentamente.-Pidió Aquilina- Yo tenia doce años. A mi nunca me pego, aunque tampoco era una buena madre conmigo, por lo que no comprendía porque a el si le pegaba. Pero aun así, sabia que si me interponía, nos pegaría a ambos y no podría ayudarlo. Nelly,-Dijo mirando a la castaña- si lo que dijo Ignotus acerca de ver toda la vida de Mark es cierto, mucho me temo que veras cosas peores.

-¿P-pero por que no se lo llevo al independizarse?-Pregunto Celia

-Porque difícilmente podía mantenerme yo, mucho menos a los dos. Cuando volví a por el, se negó a recibir mi ayuda. Es demasiado orgulloso para eso y no podía llevármelo a la fuerza.

-¿Por que no hablo con la policía?- Cuestiono Erik

-Me temo que Sharon tiene demasiados contactos como para que eso fuera efectivo. Ahora, por favor, centrémonos en el presente. Debemos ir a Hokkaido a por el nuevo delantero del equipo.

-Vaya, que rápido a sustituido a Axel- Replico Kevin

-Os lo dije una vez y lo repito, el objetivo del equipo es derrotar a la Academia Alius- Tras decir eso, Aquilina se retiro, dejando al equipo pensativo.

No muy lejos de allí, Mark Evans completaba el segundo colgante que le seria entregado al Raimon. No le gustaba mucho compartir su pasado con ellos, pero sabia que era necesario. Observo de lejos como el Raimon montaba en la caravana y se iba, probablemente en busca de un nuevo jugador ahora que no contaban con Axel. Debía encontrar al peliblanco para tenerlo vigilado, no podía permitir que se metiera demasiado en sus asuntos. Si lo hacia…

…

Mejor no pensar en eso.


	7. Chapter 7

Mark Evans estaba enfadado. Muy enfadado. Sus planes se habían torcido, solo por el mero hecho de que el Raimon iba a por "el" antes de tiempo, antes de que pudiera contactarlo. Debía evitarlo o podría perder a un aliado antes incluso de ganarlo. Pero no había forma de impedir que el equipo fuera a Hokkaido. No sin algo que los hiciera detenerse. Era demasiado pronto para hacerles llegar el segundo colgante, pero si no se le ocurría algo tendría que hacerlo. Quiza, si les diera una pista falsa sobre su ubicación… O mejor aun, si se dejara ver de "casualidad" por Inazuma, si "sin darse cuenta" pasara cerca del Rai Rai y "por desgracia" el entrenador Hillman lo viera… No había duda de que avisaría al equipo. Y con suerte, ellos pararían en Inazuma para tratar de contactar con el. Podría dejarse ver también por ellos, de esa forma se quedarían aun mas tiempo y podría tratar de ganar a su posible aliado. Si lo hacia, obtendría una manera de saber sobre los avances del Raimon sin tener que perder tiempo en espiarlos. Si, era un buen plan, siempre que lograra esquivarlos. Sabia perfectamente que si lo atrapaban, no lo dejarían ir fácilmente. Sobre todo Aquilina. Podía ser muy sobre protectora cuando se lo proponía. Con el plan ya formulado, se dirigió a Inazuma dispuesto a cumplirlo.

El Raimon se encontraba en la caravana, de camino a Hokkaido, contemplando la discusión que se llevaba a cabo entre Jude y Darren sobre las aptitudes del portero, el cual entrenaba cada vez menos, con la excusa de que como el equipo lo veía como un simple sustituto (lo cual era cierto), el no tenia por que esforzarse. Mientras discutían, la entrenadora atendía a una llamada, que parecía ser importante a juzgar por el tono de urgencia con el que hablaba. Después de colgar y de detener la discusión, la cual estaba a punto de pasar a algo mayor, se dirigió al equipo.

-Bien, tengo que daros una noticia, pero os ruego que no montéis un escándalo-Ante la afirmación del equipo, continuo- Seymour acaba de llamarme, dice que ha visto a Mark en Inazuma.

Tal como ella esperaba, el equipo salto inmediatamente, montando un alboroto en el cual no se entendía nada de lo que decían. Solo se entendía una cosa: Querían ir a Inazuma y no estaban dispuestos a aceptar un "no" por respuesta. Así que sin mas preámbulos, se dirigieron hacia la ciudad lo mas rápido posible.

Evans observo como el equipo llegaba a Inazuma, tal como había previsto. Si se dejaba ver por ellos, tendría mas o menos una semana para llevar a cabo su pequeño plan, pero tenia que pensar con mucha cuidado como dejarse ver para que no le atraparan. Debía ser un lugar bastante frecuentado para poder perderse entre la gente de ser necesario, y con algún callejón en el que esconderse. La mejor opción de la que disponía era el barrio de tiendas. Ademas, teniendo en cuenta que el Rai Rai estaba ahí era probable que alguno de ellos pasara por el lugar, sobre todo por que era en esa zona donde se había dejado ver por Seymour. Solo tenia que esperar a que pasaran por ahí y su plan se pondría en marcha.

Tras hablar con el entrenador Hillman, el equipo se dirigió rápidamente al barrio de tiendas, casi rezando por encontrar a su capitán, aunque había demasiada gente como para encontrarlo fácilmente. Después de dar muchas vueltas, pararon a descansar durante unos minutos, momento en el que el castaño decidió dejarse ver. Fue muy rápido, en cuestión de segundos lo habían perdido de vista, pero ninguno de ellos acepto la derrota y continuaron con su búsqueda. Lo vieron de nuevo, varias horas mas tarde, pero cuando sintió su presencia, huyo. Lo persiguieron durante un rato, pero era demasiado rápido. Finalmente, volvió a escaparse.

-¿Desde cuando es tan rápido?-Pregunto Jude, jadeando.

-Ni idea, pero parece que no quiere hablar con nosotros.-Dijo Erik

Desanimados, abandonaron la búsqueda por ese día, prometiendo continuarla a la mañana siguiente.

Mark observo como los miembros del equipo se retiraban para descansar. Suspiro aliviado, sabiendo que ahora disponía de tiempo para contactar con su posible espiá. Si lograba convencerlo todo seria mas fácil. La única duda que tenia ahora era si debía hacer que Ignotus les entregara pronto el siguiente colgante. Si, lo mejor seria hacerlo en un par de días, eso le daría mas tiempo para cumplir su objetivo. Al final se decidió: En menos de una semana, el Raimon recibiría otra recompensa.

Llevaban cuatro días buscando a Mark, pero no lo habían vuelto a ver. El equipo estaba bastante desanimado, ya que se habían hecho esperanzas de contar de nuevo con su capitán. Estaba cada uno en su casa, pasando la ultima noche con sus familias antes de irse nuevamente. Sin embargo, Nelly tenia otra cosa en mente en ese momento, mientras contemplaba el colgante lila que había recibido hacia tan solo unos minutos.

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _Nelly entro en su cuarto después de cenar con su padre, dispuesta a irse a dormir inmediatamente, pero cuando entro en su cuarto se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. Tumbado en su cama se encontraba Ignotus, con la capucha puesta de tal forma que podía ver la sonrisa sarcástica que tenia al ver su cara de sorpresa._

 _-¿Q-que haces tu aquí?-Pregunto Nelly al recuperar el habla-¿Como has entrado?_

 _-He entrado por la ventana. Deberías tener mas cuidado, un día de estos podría entrar alguien peligroso._

 _-Como tu, por ejemplo._

 _-Yo no te he hecho nada-Dijo Ignotus, bastante divertido-Me ofende que pienses en mi de esa manera, creí que eramos amigos._

 _-Estas de coña, ¿No?_

 _-Creí que las niñas mimadas no usaban ese tipo de lenguaje Nelly. Me siento decepcionado._

 _Suspirando profundamente, la castaña decidió no seguirle mas el juego._

 _-¿Que quieres?_

 _-Directa al grano. Veras, he recibido algo para ti-Explico Ignotus, mientras sacaba otro colgante. Nelly retrocedió.- ¿Que pasa?¿No lo quieres?_

 _La castaña no contesto, por lo que sin decir nada mas, se ajusto bien la capucha y la gorra para que le taparan todo el rostro de nuevo. Dejo el colgante en la mesita y salio por la ventana. Cuando Nelly logro reaccionar, lo primero que hizo fue cerrar la ventana._

 _FIN FLASHBACK_

Todavía tenia muy reciente todo lo que había visto en el otro colgante, el cual guardaba como si estuviera hecho de oro puro. Finalmente, se armo de valor y pronuncio la contraseña.

-Mark Evans

 **N/A: Muy buenas a todos gente, aquí Guti con el séptimo capitulo de mi primera historia. Primero de nada, agradecer a todos los que han comentado, le han dado a favoritos o están siguiendo esta historia o simplemente la están leyendo. Lo cierto es que esto de las notas de autor no se me dan bien, así que si me disculpáis, iré al grano. En uno o dos capítulos el equipo se encontrara con Shawn, como supongo que ya sabréis, dado que voy paralela a la temporada de la Alius. Me gustaría que me comentarais si queréis que siga con su pequeño "problema mental" o por el contrario lo muestre directamente como el Shawn de después del partido contra el Génesis, que sinceramente me gusta mas, ya que se ve mas confiado y fuerte. Ya se que muchos pensareis que eso es decisión miá, pero me gustaría tener en cuenta vuestra opinión. De nuevo gracias y hasta el próximo sábado.**


	8. Chapter 8

_-Mark Evans_

De nuevo sintió un tirón en el estomago. Cuando se recupero del ligero mareo que sintió, miro alrededor, comprobando que se encontraba en nuevo en el rellano del otro recuerdo. Tras quedarse quieta durante unos instantes, se adentro en la casa con paso lento, pero decidido. Escucho unos ruidos que provenían del patio trasero que tenia la vivienda. Al salir, vio de nuevo a un Mark mas pequeño que el que conocía, pero esta vez parecía mas mayor que en el anterior recuerdo, debía tener alrededor de cinco años, aunque era difícil saberlo, por que el niño tenia ropa demasiado grande para el, que ademas era muy vieja y estaba rota por varios sitios, dejando al descubierto parte de la espalda, donde se podían ver varias cicatrices viejas y unas pocas algo recientes. Tras recuperarse del shock por ver al niño en ese estado, Nelly observo alrededor. El jardín estaba libre de malas hierbas y tenia varios arbustos bien podados. En definitiva, estaba bien cuidado y era bastante bonito, pero ella no se fijo en eso mas de lo necesario. Se acerco al niño, sabiendo que este no podría verla. Se enfado aun mas al ver que estaba arrancando las malas hiervas y se enfureció al ver que estaba enfermo. Se notaba fácilmente que tenia fiebre, temblaba constantemente y sus movimientos eran extremadamente lentos, como si el mero hecho de moverse, o incluso respirar fuera algo doloroso. Al acercarse un poco mas pudo comprobar el porque: Tenia un gran moratón, con un corte en el centro, justo en el costillar. La herida sangraba bastante, manchando el césped en el que caía. Pero aun así el pequeño Mark seguía trabajando, sin descansar ni un solo instante, a pesar de la mucha falta que le hacia. Nelly vio como la mujer, que según la entrenadora era su madre, salia al patio a comprobar el trabajo del niño, que empezó a temblar aun mas al sentirla acercarse. La mujer lo observo durante unos instantes, como si estuviera disfrutando del dolor y el miedo que el niño sentía, hasta que se fijo en el trozo de césped que estaba manchado por la sangre. Rápidamente, cogió al pequeño por la camiseta de forma brusca y lo tiro dentro de la casa.

-¿Te parece bonito manchar el césped, maldito inútil?-Pregunto Sharon.-¿Que pasa? ¿No vas a responder?

El niño solo podía mirarla desde el suelo, aterrado al ver a su madre furiosa, sin apenas moverse y sin atreverse a hacer ruido. Al ver la falta de reacción de su hijo, la mujer le dio una bofetada que resonó por toda la casa. Aun así, Mark no grito ni emitió ningún sonido al recibir el golpe, solo empezó a llorar sin atreverse a mirarla.

-Responde a mi pregunta.

-N-no- Dijo el niño

-¿No? ¿Y porque lo haces?

-L-lo siento…

-¡No me has respondido!-Grito Sharon, pegándole una patada en la pierna-¿Por que?

-M-mi herida s-sangra...

-Oh, pobrecito, tu herida sangra. Aun así no veo porque manchas el césped. O quizá creas que eres demasiado importante como para preocuparte por eso.

Si antes Nelly estaba enfadada, ahora estaba furiosa. No solo le obligaba a trabajar estando enfermo, herido y siendo tan pequeño, sino que encima le pegaba por una herida que probablemente ella le había causado. ¿En que pensaba esa mujer? Y encima hacia que fuera el niño el que se disculpara, cuando el no tenia ninguna culpa.

-Bien, no solo manchas el césped, sino que encima te niegas a contestarme correctamente.-Tras decir eso, Sharon comenzó a darle patadas al pobre niño, que se cubría como podía, centrándose en la herida que tenia en el costillar, provocando que el corte se hiciera aun mayor y sangrara aun mas. Cuando se canso, cogió a Mark por el cuello, subió al piso de arriba, lo tiro dentro de su habitación y lo encerró, no sin antes decirle que no comería por dos días. Una vez dentro, Nelly vio vagamente como la habitación seguía igual, pero rápidamente se concentro en el niño. Este se había arrastrado como malamente pudo hasta un pequeño cajón que tenia el armario, del cual saco un pequeño botiquín. Fue hasta la cama con el y se quito la camiseta, dejando ver mas cicatrices y una desnutrición mayor que la del anterior recuerdo. Lentamente, intentando moverse lo menos posible, el pequeño mojo un algodón con agua oxigenada y se empezó a limpiar la herida del costillar, aguantando el dolor. Cuando termino, cogió una pequeña gasa y la puso con cuidado sobre la herida, que aun sangraba ligeramente. Guardo el botiquín y volvió a la cama. Se tumbo con cuidado, aun llorando y con mucha hambre, aguantando la fiebre como podía y tapándose con la sabana, la cual no parecía dar mucho calor de todas formas, hasta que finalmente se durmió. De alguna forma, Nelly supo que la entrenadora no estaba en la ciudad y que no volvería en un par de días, con lo que el niño no podía hacer mas que rezar para que su madre estuviera de buen humor hasta que su hermana pudiera ayudarlo. Volvió a sentir un tirón en su estomago.

Nada mas volver a la realidad, fue corriendo al baño para vomitar y llorar. Cuando se calmo, regreso a su cuarto y se sentó en la cama. De nuevo, había sentido lo mismo que el niño. Dolor, tristeza, incomprensión y culpa. Esta ultima era la peor, ya que el niño parecía creer en lo que su madre decía cuando lo llamaba inútil, como si el que hiciera algo mal fuera el. Realmente odiaba a esa mujer, no merecía llamarse madre. No era capaz de comprender como alguien podía ser tan cruel con un niño tan pequeño, sobre todo porque era su hijo. No, realmente no podía comprenderlo. Sin poder evitarlo, volvió a llorar, entendiendo ahora porque el portero nunca les había hablado sobre ningún tema personal.

-¿Esta bien?

Levanto la cabeza rápidamente, abriendo los ojos y tratando de comprender lo que estaba viendo. Ahí, en su habitación, mirándola, se encontraba Mark Evans.


	9. Chapter 9

_Levanto la cabeza rápidamente, abriendo los ojos y tratando de comprender lo que estaba viendo. Ahí, en su habitación, mirándola, se encontraba Mark Evans._

Nelly fue incapaz de reaccionar al ver a su antiguo capitán, sin comprender porque se encontraba en su cuarto. Había huido de ellos, literalmente, y de pronto aparecía, como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-Te he preguntado que si estas bien-Bufo Mark

-S-si, es decir, ¡No!, ¿C-como quieres que este bien? Te vas así como así, sin avisar a nadie, y me mandas esos colgantes a través de ese, ese… ¡¿COMO QUIERES QUE ESTE BIEN?!

Cuando se calmo y miro a Mark, vio la misma cara que acababa de ver en ese recuerdo, por lo que respiro profundamente, se acerco y lo abrazo.

Ese abrazo causo varios sentimientos encontrados en el castaño. Por un lado, el no estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico, al menos, no de forma cariñosa, lo que le puso bastante nervioso. Por otra parte, se sintió reconfortado en cierta forma al ver que no estaba demasiado enfadada, por que esa mirada que uso mientras le gritaba le había causado escalofríos. Ojala no tuviera que volver a verla.

Cuando Nelly se separo, lo miro fijamente. Las diferencias con el Mark que conocía el Raimon eran evidentes. No tenia su característica sonrisa, que ahora sabia que era vaciá y no alegre, estaba visiblemente cansado, y no lleno de energía; y por una vez, sus ojos dejaban ver claramente como se sentía: Desgraciado. Indefenso. Abandonado.

Solo.

-¿Donde has estado?

-Por ahí- Dijo Mark simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Podrías ser mas especifico?

-En Japón.

Bien, primero Ignotus y ahora el. Parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo para reírse de ella. Lo peor de todo es que aun así, se veía demasiado serio para un chico de quince años.

-No pongas esa cara. Estoy bien.

-No lo creo. Si estuvieras bien, volverías con el equipo y no me mandarías esos colgantes.

El castaño le dirigió una triste sonrisa, la cual probablemente, era la única sonrisa verdadera que le había dedicado. Se sintió peor al verlo así.

-Estoy bien Nelly, lo digo en serio.

-No me mientas.

El joven portero bufo, mirando por la ventana. La ventana…

-¿Como has abierto la ventana?

-No fue difícil. La verdad es que pensé que seria mas complicado, pero ni siquiera pusiste el seguro.

-¿Y exactamente, por que has entrado en mi cuarto?

La pregunta parecía haberlo desconcertado completamente, ya que paso unos momentos mirando a la nada, como si estuviera pensando que decir.

-N-no estoy seguro. Supongo que quería saber si estabas bien. No debe ser fácil ver esos recuerdos.

-Debió ser mas difícil vivirlos.

-Ya..

Nelly se callo, al notar que no parecía tener ganas de hablar de eso, algo bastante normal si lo pensaba bien.

Tan ensimismada estaba, que no noto como Mark se acercaba a ella, hasta que le cogió el mentón delicadamente y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos. Por primera vez, no pudo distinguir lo que el castaño sentía. Poco a poco, sus rostros se acercaron, hasta que se unieron en un tierno beso, que duro hasta que sus pulmones reclamaron el oxigeno necesario para vivir. Cuando se separaron, se quedaron un instante, que pareció eterno, mirándose a los ojos. Hasta que Mark reacciono.

-E-esto no esta bien- Balbuceo

-¿Por que no?-Replico Nelly.

-Y-yo no puedo estar contigo, n-no puedo

-¿Por que?-Pregunto la castaña, empezando a llorar.

-No, no,no. No llores.-Dijo el portero rápidamente, limpiándole las lagrimas.- N-no es que no quiera, es que… N-no puedes estar conmigo, es peligroso.

-¡¿PELIGROSO?!¡¿Se puede saber en que te has metido?!

-Y-yo, lo siento, solo… Nelly, no es seguro y yo, yo no soy la clase de persona que crees que soy, no me conoces, solo conoces a mi mascara.

-¿Y por que no dejas que te conozca?

-Por que me odiarías.

Tras esa afirmación, la gerente lo miro atónita, preguntándose que podría haber hecho para creer eso.

-Nunca podría odiarte.

Mark la miro fijamente, antes de suspirar de forma triste.

-No me conoces. No puedes afirmar eso.

-Dejame conocerte y podre hacerlo.

-Nelly, yo...-El castaño suspiro de nuevo.- No es tan fácil, ¿sabes?. Antes de escaparme, mi vida.. No era algo que pudiera llamar vida. Me levantaba todas la mañanas temiendo la siguiente paliza, sabiendo que podría ser la ultima. Daba igual que no hiciera nada malo, a ella le basta con que este en la misma habitación y que se encuentre algo aburrida para empezar a pegarme, y… Y-yo tome muchas decisiones de las que no estoy orgulloso.

-Mark, estoy segura de que todo eso lo hiciste para sobrevivir.

-Ya…

-Pero, ¿Por que no te fuiste con tu hermana?

-Me dejo solo.

-Pero volvió a por ti.

-Lo se.

-¿Entonces?

El portero volvió a suspirar. No sabia por que le estaba contando todo eso, joder, ni siquiera sabia por que estaba ahí.

Pero no podía evitar contestarle, al igual que no había podido evitar ir a verla.

-Y-yo… No quería ser una carga para ella.

-Dudo que lo seas.

-Eso ya da igual.- Dijo Mark, evitando preguntarse que habría pasado de haber aceptado su oferta.

-No es tarde, puedes venir mañana al instituto y hablar con ella, no creo que tanga ningún problema.

-En realidad, dudo que Sharon me dejara irme.

-¿Por que?

-¿En serio lo preguntas?- Dijo Mark, mirándola fijamente- Si pierde el "control" que tiene sobre mi, correría el riesgo de que intentara denunciarla, y desde luego, no esta dispuesta a dejar que sea feliz. No tardaría mucho en denunciar a Aquilina por "secuestrarme".

-Eso es horrible.

-¿Crees que no lo se?

Se quedaron los dos en silencio, sin tener claro que mas podían decir. Sin darse cuenta, se acercaron y se besaron de nuevo, siendo conscientes de que tras esa larga conversación eran mas cercanos que antes.

Pero…

-Nelly,-Susurro Mark de forma triste- no podemos estar juntos.

-Si que podemos, solo tienes que volver con el equipo. Podrías ayudarnos a acabar con la Alius y todo volvería a la normalidad. La entrenadora encontrara la forma de que puedas estar con ella.

-N-no puedo ayudaros a derrotar a la Alius.

-¿Por que?- Pregunto la castaña, temiendo la respuesta.

El portero la miro fijamente, de nuevo con el semblante serio.

-Por que formo parte de la Academia Alius.


	10. Chapter 10

_-N-no puedo ayudaros a derrotar a la Alius._

 _-¿Por que?- Pregunto la castaña, temiendo la respuesta._

 _El portero la miro fijamente, de nuevo con el semblante serio._

 _-Por que formo parte de la Academia Alius._

Por unos instantes que a Mark le parecieron eternos, Nelly no dijo nada. Solo lo miro fijamente a los ojos, como si esperara ver que ellos le dijeran que estaba mintiendo.

Pero no lo hicieron.

-¿E-eres parte de la Alius?

-S-si.

Otra vez se instalo en la habitación un silencio incomodo, hasta que la castaña hablo:

-Fuera.

-N-nelly, yo...

-He dicho que fuera-Repitió la gerente.

El joven portero agacho la cabeza, determinado a quedarse hasta que le dejara hablar. No se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos por temor a lo que pudiera encontrar.

Por otro lado, Nelly recapacitaba sobre lo que acababa de hacer al intentar echarlo, aunque por suerte el chico era demasiado cabezota como para hacerle caso. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta que el chico acababa de confesarle el miedo que tenia de que ella lo odiara, hablarle de esa manera no era la mejor forma de demostrarle lo contrario.

-Siento haberte hablado así. Ahora, por favor, explicate.

Esa era una de las pocas situaciones para las que Mark no estaba preparado.

-P-pues veras, poco antes del partido contra el Zeus, uno de sus miembros se acerco en uno de mis entrenamientos en la torre y me ofreció unirme, con una condición.

-¿Que condición?-Pregunto la castaña temerosa de la respuesta.

-Mi familia no podía saber nada, así que tendría que escaparme de casa.

-Podrías haberte escapado sin tener que ir con ellos.

-L-lo se, pero me ofrecieron librarme de mi madre, ¿no lo entiendes? No tendré que volver a verla nunca mas.

Nelly lo miro con pena. Gracias a los colgantes podía entender un poco mejor al castaño. La verdad es que cualquiera en su situación habría hecho lo mismo: Aceptar la primera oportunidad de librarse de esa "vida". No podía culparlo.

-Tuviste esa oportunidad cuando la entrenadora volvió a por ti.

-No es lo mismo. La Alius tiene poder, suficiente como para librarse de las influencias de mi madre, Aquilina jamas podría hacer eso.

-Mi padre si.

-¿Q-que quieres decir con eso?

-Mark, mi padre también tiene contactos, si hubieses confiado en nosotros ahora no estarías así.

-Mi hermana me lleva diez años, Nelly, cuando se fue yo acaba de cumplir ocho, ni siquiera nos conocíamos.

-¿Nos conocíamos cuando volvió a por ti?

-Eh, pues...-El portero hizo memoria- Creo que si, pero nos llevábamos mal, comprenderás que no quisiera pedirte ayuda.

-Pudiste pedirla después de que empezáramos a llevarnos bien.

El castaño trago saliva, le había atrapado fácilmente. El sabía que de haber pedido ayuda, se la habrían dado, pero era demasiado orgulloso como para hacerlo. Por desgracia, ese orgullo le había costado caro en varias ocasiones.

Por ejemplo, en ese mismo instante.

-Te dije que no me sentía orgulloso de mis decisiones y que… que me odiarías.

-Mark, no te odio. Nunca podría hacerlo.

Al principio, el joven portero no creía a su "amiga". No podía hacerlo. Pero cuando por fin se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos, no pudo ver odio en ellos. Y sin saberlo, se quito un gran peso de encima al deshacerse de una creencia que tenia desde pequeño: Nunca podría ser amado.

Por otro lado, Nelly pudo ver la expresión de alivio del castaño al darse cuenta de que decía la verdad. Aun así, ella era consciente de que Mark aun tenia arraigadas en lo mas profundo de su subconsciente todas las "enseñanzas" que su madre le había inculcado. Y debía ayudarlo a librarse de ellas.

-Mark, ¿no hay posibilidades de que abandones la Alius?

El castaño la miro fijamente, recuperando su expresión seria, antes de contestar:

-No. Lo siento, pero no puedo.

-¿No puedes o no quieres?

-No puedo.

Sin poder evitarlo, el portero comenzó a llorar en silencio, intentando que la gerente no se diera cuenta, pero no lo logro.

-Llorar no tiene nada de malo-Dijo la chica- Es una de las cosas que nos hace humanos.-Añadió mientras lo abrazaba.

Y durante quince largos minutos, se mantuvieron abrazados, dejando que el maltratado joven se desahogara libremente por una vez, sin miedo a que lo juzgaran. Sin miedo a una paliza.

Cuando se separaron, el sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte. Al ver que era hora de marchase, Mark tomo una dura decisión.

-Lo siento Nelly- Dijo a la vez que sacaba un colgante lila de su bolsillo.- Pero es peligroso que recuerdes esto.

Antes de que la castaña pudiera reaccionar, una luz inundo la habitación, provocando que se desmayara. Mark la tumbo en la cama, la arropo y salio por la ventana, huyendo y lamentándose una vez mas por su estupidez. Acaba de incumplir varias condiciones que podían salirle caras si alguien se daba cuenta. Pero sobre todo, se odiaba a si mismo. No solo le había borrado la memoria a la joven, sino que no había tenido el valor de borrarle todo lo que debería, limitándose a eliminar la parte en la que le revelaba que pertenecía a la Alius. Había sido demasiado egoísta, pues quería que ella también recordara su primer beso, por que sentía que si solo lo recordaba el, no seria del todo cierto. Pero era precisamente por eso, que acababa de ponerse en peligro. Pero al menos, ella estaría a salvo. Si le pasara algo, no podría perdonárselo. Trato de olvidar el asunto, reflexionando si debía continuar con lo de los colgantes, o si seria mejor parar ahora que podía.

Cuando el despertador sonó, eran las ocho de la mañana. Nelly Raimon lo apago, pero en lugar de levantarse, siendo consciente de que era necesario, pues tenia que estar en el instituto (o en lo que quedaba de el) a las nueve; se quedo sentada en la cama, recordando la noche anterior. Había empezado bastante mal, teniendo que aguantar a ese idiota de Ignotus, que no tuvo mejor idea que entregarle otro colgante, el cual era peor que el anterior. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar que Mark había ido a verla, para comprobar si estaba bien. Aunque al principio había sido un poco distante, al final se había abierto un poco. Se sonrojo al recordar que el castaño le había robado su primer beso. El resto estaba bastante confuso, el afirmaba no poder unirse al Raimon por algún motivo, y de ahí saltaba a cuando lloro por alguna razón. Después de eso, recordaba haberle abrazado y… Nada. Suponiendo que debía haberse quedado dormida y que Mark la habría colocado en la cama y la habría tapado antes de irse por la ventana, (la cual seguía abierta); se levanto y se preparo para reunirse con el equipo. Pero antes, se aseguro de cerrar la ventana con el seguro.

No iba a permitir que esos dos se colaran de nuevo mientras ella no estaba.


	11. Chapter 11

El equipo del Raimon se encontraba en las ruinas del instituto, el cual estaba próximo a ser reconstruido, esperando por la entrenadora para ir a por el jugador que sustituiría a Axel Blaze. Acababan de escuchar el relato de Nelly sobre la visita de Ignotus y el recuerdo que contenía el segundo colgante. Nadie había dicho nada desde entonces, conscientes de la gravedad del asunto. El único que permanecía tranquilo era Darren, ya que cuantas menos posibilidades hubiera de que Evans volviera, mas posibilidades tendría de permanecer en el equipo. Quien mas nerviosa estaba era Nelly. Había evitado hablar sobre la visita de Mark, por que por mas que le doliera, sabia que el castaño no seguiría en la ciudad si ellos estaban allí, por lo que buscarlo era perder un tiempo del que no disponían. Ademas, estaba segura de que cuando se sintiera preparado para volver, lo haría. Aunque por mas que lo intentara no podía recordar la razón por la que se había negado a ayudarlos. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, ya que la entrenadora tardo poco en llegar.

-Buenos días chicos. ¿Puedo saber el porque de esas caras tan largas?

Después de que le contaran lo sucedido, Aquilina suspiro profundamente y se dirigió a la gerente castaña.

-Nelly, debes saber que Mark nunca hace nada sin un motivo de peso que respalde su decisión. Por lo que dijo Ignotus cuando te entrego el primer colgante, fue el quien decidió que eres tu la persona indicada para verlos.- Aquilina suspiro de nuevo.- Como podéis adivinar, no se sus motivos. La ultima vez que hable con el, apenas os teníais respeto el uno al otro. Se que empezasteis a toleraros y os hicisteis amigos, pero por lo que decía, nunca te confiaría algo tan importante. Por lo tanto, opino que en esos recuerdos ahí algo que solo tu puedes ver.

Todo el equipo miro hacia Nelly, quien solo podía recordar todo lo que había visto al entrar en esas memorias, pero no veía nada fuera de lugar.

-No se que podría ser.

-Quiza tengan algo en común.-Dijo Jude.- Ya sabéis, un elemento que se repite demasiado. Aunque harían falta mas colgantes para encontrarlo.

-Pues a mi me parece que estáis pensando demasiado.

Todos se sorprendieron (Nelly no tanto), al ver de pronto a Ignotus sentado tranquilamente en el techo de la caravana, de nuevo con el rostro totalmente cubierto, a excepción de una sonrisa de superioridad y burla.

-¿Que haces tu aquí?-Pregunto Kevin.

-Nada en especial, es solo que no tengo nada mejor que hacer que reírme de vosotros.

-¡Seras…!

-Ahora no, Kevin.- Lo callo la entrenadora. ¿Que quieres? ¿Tienes otro colgante?

-¿Tan pronto? No se si lo sabéis, pero Evans tiene que revivir todas las memorias para ponerlas en los colgantes. Dale tiempo. Y de todas formas, es muy tarde para que te preocupes por el.

-¿No puedes dejarnos en paz?-Cuestiono Nelly.

-Creí haberte dejado claro que no. Ah, por cierto, me alegro de que te acordaras de ponerle el seguro a la ventana. Tu manía de dejarla abierta me tenia preocupado.

-¿Has vuelto a mi casa?

-Oh, ya te estas poniendo dramática.-Dijo Ignotus con una sonrisa irónica, rápidamente sustituida por una de burla.- Estoy seguro de que si el que estuviera en tu cama fuera cierto portero, no te quejarías tanto.

La castaña no pudo evitar enrojecer ante ese comentario, mientras parte del equipo trataba de contener la risa. La otra parte ni siquiera lo intentaba.

-En realidad, Raimon, tengo un mensaje para ti de su parte.-Dijo de pronto, mientras se volvía a colocar la gorra de forma que le tapara todo el rostro, y se ponía en pie. Al oírlo, todos el equipo se puso serio y presto atención.-Quiere saber si deseas dejar de recibir los colgantes.

Todos se quedaron paralizados al escuchar eso. Miraron a la gerente, la cual había bajado la cabeza. Tras unos instantes, miro directamente a Ignotus y dijo:

-No.

Nadie pudo evitar sorprenderse, ni siquiera el encapuchado, que a poco mas y se cae de la caravana.

-Je. Realmente eres alguien especial, Nelly Raimon.- Tras decir esto, desapareció de nuevo.

Una vez pasada la conmoción por el encuentro, el equipo escuchaba atentamente a su entrenadora.

-Bien, como ya sabéis, nos dirigiremos a Hokkaido en busca de un nuevo delantero. Concretamente al Instituto Alpino y su delantero estrella, Shawn Froste.

-No recuerdo haber visto a ese equipo en Fútbol Frontier.-Replico Erik.

-No participaron. Aun así, ganan todos los amistosos a los que son retados, y por lo que dicen, todos los goles los marca Froste. Por lo tanto, iremos allí, les retaremos a un partido y si esta a la altura de los rumores, trataremos de ficharlo. Si no, buscaremos a otro.

-No creo que se le complique marcar con el portero que tenemos.-Murmuro Jude sin que Darren le escuchara. Pero los que estaba alrededor de el, le escucharon y no pudieron evitar estar de acuerdo.

-Espero que hayáis traído ropa de abrigo.-Ante el asentimiento general, Aquilina continuo.-De acuerdo, nos pondremos en marcha inmediatamente.

Ya en la caravana, de camino al Instituto Alpino, Celia buscaba información sobre el delantero, a petición del resto del equipo.

-Lo he encontrado, aunque no hay mucha información. Le apodan Ventisca Froste y dicen que marco diez goles en un solo partido.

-¿El solo?-Cuestiono Nathan, incrédulo.-Perdonad que lo dude, pero hasta donde yo se, eso es imposible.

-A mi no me lo digas, yo solo estoy leyendo.-Replico Celia.- Parece ser que en su instituto lo ven como un talento en bruto, que no se presenta a los entrenamientos y solo acude a los partidos que considera un reto.

-Vamos, que es un chulito que se considera superior solo por que se le da bien el fútbol.-Dijo Kevin.

-¿Eh? Que raro, no hay ninguna foto.

-Entonces no sabemos nada mas que el nombre y algunos rumores.-Dijo Jude.- Bueno, si es tan famoso, alguno de sus compañeros podrá decirnos donde encontrarlo cuando lleguemos.

-Chicos, no os precipitéis.-Pidió la entrenadora.-No es precisamente un secreto que estamos combatiendo a la Alius. Si tan bueno es, dudo que lo dejen ir fácilmente. Lo mejor sera ir con cuidado.

Con las palabras de la entrenadora en mente, el equipo se dispuso a esperar hasta que llegaran a Hokkaido.

Sin saber quien los estaban esperando.

 **N/A: Buenas, yo de nuevo. Como veis, Shawn va a ser un poco… chulito. No va a tener su trauma con Aiden,(aunque si sera huérfano) ya que me parece que le quitaría protagonismo a Mark al llegar al final. Bueno, me he dado cuenta (fácilmente) de la ausencia de reviews. Solo decir que nadie murió por escribir uno, y que aunque no lo creáis, ayudan bastante. Y me comprometo a contestarlos. Empezando ahora mismo:**

 **Akari777: A ti no hay mucho que decirte, ya que nos vemos a menudo, pero igualmente, gracias. Sin ti no habría llegado hasta aquí.**

 **Lia V. Zamora: Bien, como puedes ver, sigo subiendo. Me alegre al ver que te gustaba, aunque no lo creas, al principio no tenia pensado subir mas allá del segundo capítulo. También estoy de acuerdo en lo de que en el anime, Mark es demasiado estúpido para su propio bien. Espero que te siga gustando y puedas continuar leyendo.**

 **Bueno, pues ya esta. Nos vemos el sábado que viene.**


	12. Chapter 12

El equipo del Raimon llego a Hokkaido sin ningún problema, si no tenemos en cuenta las discusiones entre el actual capitán, Jude Sharp, con el actual portero, Darren LaChance. Todas ellas por el mismo motivo: La falta de motivación del arquero. Aun así, ambos lograron calmarse antes de llegar a su destino. Una vez allí, se dirigieron al instituto Alpino, lugar donde empezaron las dificultades.

Tuvieron la primera dificultad en el camino, ya que tuvieron que atravesar el Pico del Norte, lugar donde abundaban las avalanchas, y la caravana tuvo serios problemas para atravesar esa zona, ademas de que tuvieron que parar para poner las cadenas.

Cuando al fin lograron llegar, nadie tenia claro como iban a encontrar a Shawn Froste, ya que ninguno de sus compañeros sabia donde estaba. En un momento dado, un alumno les sugirió ir hacia el campo del instituto, donde el club de fútbol se encontraba entrenando. Aunque no les aseguro que fueran a encontrar allí, ya que solía saltarse los entrenamientos.

Una vez allí, Aquilina fue a hablar con el entrenador, mientras los chicos hablaban con el equipo después de presentarse.

-¿Sabéis donde esta Shawn Froste?- Pregunto Jude

-El capitán no suele venir a los entrenamientos.-Respondió un chico que tenia un arañazo en la mejilla y respondía al nombre se Adam Ropes.- Solo acude a algunos partidos. Pero nadie sabe donde esta cuando no viene.

-Bueno,- Intervino Maddox Rock, un chico con lentes naranja.- Hay rumores que afirman que va al Pico del Norte. Pero ir allí solo, sobre todo en esta época, es casi un suicidio.

-¿Por que dices eso?- Cuestiono Kevin.

-En esta estación hay muchas mas avalanchas de lo habitual.-Dijo Spike Gleeson, un chico con gafas de sol.-Todo el mundo sabe que es un amante del peligro, pero aun así…

Tras el regreso de la entrenadora, el equipo fue invitado a quedarse a pasar la noche.

 **N/A: Ya se que el capitulo es corto y algo soso, pero lo escribí ayer, después de enterarme de que un compañero mio estaba en Urgencias. Ha muerto esta mañana, así que comprenderéis que no escriba mas. Gracias por leer y por vuestra comprensión.**


	13. Chapter 12 parte 2

_El equipo del Raimon llego a Hokkaido sin ningún problema, si no tenemos en cuenta las discusiones entre el actual capitán, Jude Sharp, con el actual portero, Darren LaChance. Todas ellas por el mismo motivo: La falta de motivación del arquero. Aun así, ambos lograron calmarse antes de llegar a su destino. Una vez allí, se dirigieron al instituto Alpino, lugar donde empezaron las dificultades._

 _Tuvieron la primera dificultad en el camino, ya que tuvieron que atravesar el Pico del Norte, lugar donde abundaban las avalanchas, y la caravana tuvo serios problemas para atravesar esa zona, ademas de que tuvieron que parar para poner las cadenas._

 _Cuando al fin lograron llegar, nadie tenia claro como iban a encontrar a Shawn Froste, ya que ninguno de sus compañeros sabia donde estaba. En un momento dado, un alumno les sugirió ir hacia el campo del instituto, donde el club de fútbol se encontraba entrenando. Aunque no les aseguro que fueran a encontrar allí, ya que solía saltarse los entrenamientos._

 _Una vez allí, Aquilina fue a hablar con el entrenador, mientras los chicos hablaban con el equipo después de presentarse._

 _-¿Sabéis donde esta Shawn Froste?- Pregunto Jude_

 _-El capitán no suele venir a los entrenamientos.-Respondió un chico que tenia un arañazo en la mejilla y respondía al nombre se Adam Ropes.- Solo acude a algunos partidos. Pero nadie sabe donde esta cuando no viene._

 _-Bueno,- Intervino Maddox Rock, un chico con lentes naranja.- Hay rumores que afirman que va al Pico del Norte. Pero ir allí solo, sobre todo en esta época, es casi un suicidio._

 _-¿Por que dices eso?- Cuestiono Kevin._

 _-En esta estación hay muchas mas avalanchas de lo habitual.-Dijo Spike Gleeson, un chico con gafas de sol.-Todo el mundo sabe que es un amante del peligro, pero aun así…_

 _Tras el regreso de la entrenadora, el equipo fue invitado a quedarse a pasar la noche._

Pasaron dos días en el instituto Alpino antes de Froste apareciera. Se lo encontraron rodeado por todo su equipo, el cual le preguntaba donde había ido insistentemente, a pesar de sus negativas a contestar cualquier pregunta que tuviera que ver con ello. Una vez se calmaron, el peligris fue presentado al Raimon.

-Capitán, estos son…-Empezó Adam

-Los ganadores del Fútbol Frontier,-Interrumpió Shawn- el supuesto mejor equipo de Japón. ¿Me equivoco?

-¿Que quiere decir eso de "supuesto"?-Pregunto Kevin, visiblemente enfadado.

-Nada en especial. Aunque creo que Sharp puede aclararlo.

-Bueno…- Dijo Jude al ver que todos le miraban.-El año pasado, antes de empezar el FF, tuvimos un partido contra ellos. Perdimos 5-0, a pesar de que Froste no jugo.(N/A: Si, estoy petando al Alpino, pero no me creo que un equipo pueda ser tan malo. Es que hasta mi primo de cinco juega mejor, por todos los dioses...)

-¿S-sin que jugara el?-Cuestiono Celia

-Sin que jugara yo.-Respondió el peligris observándola disimuladamente.- ¿Y bien? ¿Que queréis?

-Nos gustaría jugar un partido contra vosotros.-Respondió la entrenadora.- Mas específicamente contra ti.

-Mmmm. Pues… No se yo…

-¡Te estas riendo de nosotros!-Grito Kevin

-Eh, te calmas.-Intervino Maddox.

-Dejalo-Lo paro Shawn.-Haremos una cosa. He visto vuestros partidos por la tele y, en general, tenéis un nivel mas que aceptable para que juegue contra vosotros. Pero hay un problema…

-Diez pavos a que dice que el problema es el portero-Le susurro Erik a Bobby.

-Je, que sean veinte.-Respondió este, también en susurros.

-Tenéis un, como lo diría amablemente...-El peligris se quedo pensando unos instantes.- Vuestro actual portero da pena.

-¿Eso es amablemente?-Cuestiono Darren, visiblemente irritado.

-Bueno, también podría haber dicho que hasta un bebe pararía mas tiros que tu.

-¡Te voy a…!

-¡Calmaos los dos!-Intervino Celia. Como siempre, Darren le hizo caso a regañadientes, pero para sorpresa del Alpino, Froste paro sin rechistar.

-¿Entonces no aceptas?-Cuestiono la entrenadora

-Depende.-Shawn la miro con aburrimiento.-Os doy una semana, podéis intentar entrenar a vuestro portero para que alcance un nivel decente. Aunque lo veo difícil…

-Muy bien-Dijo Aquilina rápidamente, al ver que Darren iba a replicar.-Aceptamos la oferta.

Fue una semana muy dura para Darren. Levaba bastante tiempo sin entrenar en serio y ahora lo estaba pagando. No solo la entrenadora le puso muchos ejercicios para mejorar su condición física, sino que el resto del equipo no le dejaba descansar, obligandolo ha practicar para que lograra mejorar su supertécnica, la Mano Mágica, la cual le había copiado a Mark Evans, para irritación de sus compañeros. Ahora se arrepentía de ser tan orgulloso y haberse negado a entrenar mas tiempo de lo necesario, pensando que tenia asegurado su puesto en el equipo. En esos momentos tenia claro que si el capitán del Alpino se negaba a jugar, probablemente buscarían otro portero. Pero por otro lado, también sabia que era imposible alcanzar el nivel necesario en tan poco tiempo. Por si fuera poco, también tenia que aguantar el hecho de que Froste iba a ver los entrenamientos con una sonrisa burlona, como si ya tuviera claro que se negaría a jugar. Si, fue una semana muy dura.

Cuando paso el plazo, no era el único que estaba nervioso. Para sorpresa de todos, el equipo Alpino había preparado una prueba para decidir si se había convertido en un portero decente.

-Bien, las reglas son sencillas.-Explico Shawn, con la sonrisa burlona que Darren había llegado a odiar.- Ronald es el mejor delantero del equipo después de mi. Si eres capaz de detener su tiro, jugare.

Una vez aclarado el desafió, ambos jugadores se colocaron en posición. El resultado fue predecible. La Mano Mágica de Darren no pudo con el Chut Congelante de Ronald.

-Bueno.-Rio Froste.-No puedo decir que el resultado me sorprenda. Sobre todo cuando el portero usa una burda imitación.

-Entonces no jugaras, ¿cierto?-Se resigno Silvia.

-No hasta que consigáis un portero decente.

-¿Te valgo yo?

El Raimon se dio la vuelta rápidamente al reconocer la voz. Allí, sentado en la rama de un árbol, se encontraba Mark Evans.

 **N/A: Bueno, pues otro capitulo. Digamos que lo de la semana pasada fue un adelanto, pero es que ya os explique que no estaba con ánimos. ¡Pero hoy es un buen día por que alguien se ha dignado a escribir un review!**

 **ServerK: Muchas gracias por leer, me has animado en un mal momento. Me alegra que te guste mi forma de escribir, la verdad es que a veces me cuesta expresarme al escribir. Espero que sigas leyendo.**

 **Bueno gente, la semana que viene no hay capitulo. Mas que nada porque voy al pueblo y allí aun no saben lo que es Internet. Pero tranquilos que para la siguiente vuelvo a la carga.**

 **¡Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo!**


	14. Chapter 13

_-No hasta que consigáis un portero decente._

 _-¿Te valgo yo?_

 _El Raimon se dio la vuelta rápidamente al reconocer la voz. Allí, sentado en la rama de un árbol, se encontraba Mark Evans._

Todo el equipo del Raimon quedo paralizado al ver a su antiguo capitán después de que este escapara de ellos hacia poco mas de una semana. A todos les llamo la atención que o tuviera puesto el chándal del instituto, aunque debería ser obvio, puesto que ya no estudiaba allí. En su lugar, llevaba puestos unos vaqueros completamente negros, unos tenis azul marino con detalles rojos y un anorak rojo, bajo el cual podía verse un jersey blanco. El primero en hablar fue Jude.

-¿Q-que haces aquí?

-Pues, echaros una mano, creí que no os vendría mal.- Respondió el portero con una sonrisa irónica.

-Espera un momento.-Intervino Kevin- ¿Como sabemos que eres tu de verdad?. Podrías ser un truco de la Alius.

-Si, podría.

-¿Que tal si dejas de reírte de nosotros y contestas?-Exigió Erik

-Hacerme una pregunta que solo yo pueda responder, no debería ser difícil...

Esa frase fue un duro golpe para el Raimon, ya que todo lo que ellos sabían sobre el castaño era de conocimiento general, cosas que cualquiera podría adivinar.

-¿Cual era tu película favorita cuando eras pequeño?-Pregunto Aquilina

-El Rey León

-De acuerdo chicos, es el.

Todos se alegraron por ello, y aunque seguían algo dolidos por la frase anterior, no tardaron en ir a saludar a su amigo en cuanto este bajo de la rama y puso una de sus famosas sonrisas, la cual Nelly noto inmediatamente que era falsa, pero prefirió no decir nada.

-¿Volverás al equipo?-Pregunto Jude

-Yo… Lo siento chicos, pero todavía no.- Dijo Mark, poniendo una falsa expresión de tristeza que casi todos se creyeron. Había dos personas que eran capaces de ver a través de su mascara.

-¿Entonces que haces aquí?-Cuestiono Aquilina

-Me entere de que teníais problemas para jugar y decidí echaros un cable. Así que responde Froste, ¿Te valgo yo?

-Pues si, podrías valer.-Respondió Shawn bastante entretenido.- Jugaremos en media hora.

Tras ese lapso de tiempo, en el cual los equipos se prepararon para el partido y Mark esquivo todas las preguntas que el equipo le hizo, se colocaron en posición. Ante la sorpresa del Raimon, Evans se negó a ser el capitán, alegando que no se iba a quedar y que Jude debía acostumbrarse lo mas posible antes de que la Alius los retara de nuevo.

El partido fue intenso. Ambos equipos estaban bastante igualados, pero Shawn creaba una gran diferencia. Por suerte para el Raimon, su portero estaba en forma y paraba todos los tiros, hasta que en el segundo tiempo Froste se libro del marcaje al que lo sometían y logro tirar a puerta con su Ventisca Eterna. La Mano Mágica no pudo parar el tiro, pero si logro desviarlo de forma que el balón no entrara en la portería. El partido termino 0-0.

Una vez terminado el encuentro, la entrenadora hablo con Shawn para intentar convencerlo de que se uniera al equipo.

-¿Quiere que me una al Raimon para combatir a la Alius?

-En efecto. Eres un gran delantero, ademas de ser bastante veloz, por lo que podrías suponer una gran diferencia en los partidos.

-No me interesa.

-¿Por que no?- Pregunto Celia, quien acababa de mostrarle imágenes de como habían destruido varios institutos, y se notaba que estaba enfadándose.

-Venís aquí a retarme a un partido de practica, que en realidad es una treta para evaluarme y averiguar si soy apto para vuestros propósitos, y pretendéis que me vaya con vosotros tan contento. O siento pequeña, pero no.

-¿Como me has llamado?

-Pequeña

-¡No soy pequeña!-Exclamo la peliazul, bastante cabreada.

-Soy un año mas mayor que tu, para mi eres pequeña.

-Ya vale.- Intervino Aquilina- ¿Entonces no nos ayudaras?

Froste pareció pensarlo, cuando en el ordenador de Celia apareció un extraño video…

Mientras tanto, en el campo de fútbol.

Nelly llevaba un buen rato observando como Mark ayudaba a Darren a mejorar la Mano Mágica, después de que este reconociera la derrota y se lo pidiera. En tan solo un par de horas había mejorado considerablemente, antes de que el castaño le diera varios consejos para partidos y entrenamientos, y lo mandara a descansar. Después, se quedo unos momentos mirando al suelo, hasta que dijo:

-Puedes salir, no voy a comerte.

Al verse descubierta, la castaña salio de su escondite y se acerco al portero, el cual se había sentado en un banco y se veía serio. Se sentó a su lado, sin decir nada, esperando a que le dijera el porque de su estado de animo.

-¿Porque no te has negado?

-¿Negarme a que?

-No te hagas la tonta, sabes de que hablo.

-Lo sabre cuando te expliques.

-¡Sabes bien de que te hablo!-Grito Evans levantándose rápidamente mientras a miraba, bastante enfadado.- ¡Los colgantes! ¡¿Porque no te has negado a seguir recibiéndolos?!

-Si no quieres que los vea, deja de mandármelos. -Respondió la gerente de forma tranquila, como si no le hubiera gritado.

-Vale, bien. Bien, bien, bien- Susurro el portero mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

-Mark, si no quieres que los vea, ¿por que empezaste a enviármelos?

-Es una buena pregunta. Cuando lo sepa, te lo diré.

-Mark…

-De acuerdo… Veras, eh, como explicarlo… Tu siempre has sido capaz de ver quien soy en realidad, aunque te engañaras pensando que lo que veías no era cierto. Así que me propuse abrirte los ojos a la realidad que tanto insistes en negar.

Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, pensando cada uno en sus cosas.

-¿De que conoces a Ignotus?- Pregunto Nelly de pronto.

-Ah, pues…-Respondió el castaño, que parecía bastante divertido de repente.- Digamos que es un viejo amigo.

-¿Eres consciente de que trabaja para Alius?

-No puedes juzgar a alguien que solo has visto un par de veces. ¿Es verdad eso de que se colo en tu cuarto?

-Si. Y encima se pone a darme lecciones sobre seguridad el muy…

-Las niñas mimadas no deberían usar ese lenguaje.

-¡No soy una niña mimada!

-Si tu lo dices…

Antes de que Nelly pudiera contestar, Kevin llego corriendo hasta ellos.

-Tenemos un problema. La Alius a retado al Alpino a un partido. Si pierden, destruirán el instituto.

 **N/A: ¡Ya he vuelto gente! Espero que hayáis disfrutado la Navidad y que tengáis un prospero Año 2016. Con un poco de suerte, saldremos de la crisis.**

…

 **Seamos sinceros, en España estamos jodidos.**

 **Bueno, economía a parte:**

 **72** **: Gracias por comentar, me alegro de que te guste la historia y espero que sigas leyendo.**

 **ServerK: Pues si que me animaste. Me alegro de que te sientas especial por ello. Gracias por tus condolencias. Espero que el capitulo te halla gustado tanto o mas que los anteriores.**

 **Bueno, pues esto es todo. Hasta la semana que viene.**


	15. Chapter 15

_Antes de que Nelly pudiera contestar, Kevin llego corriendo hasta ellos._

 _-Tenemos un problema. La Alius a retado al Alpino a un partido. Si pierden, destruirán el instituto._

Después de que todo el equipo viera el video en el cual Janus amenazaba al Alpino con destruir el instituto si no les ganaban en un partido, había comenzado una gran discusión entre ambos equipos. Por un lado, el Raimon estaba determinado a ayudar, es decir, a jugar ellos el partido; por el otro, el Alpino se negaba a reconocer que necesitaban cualquier tipo de ayuda mientras contaran con su capitán. El cual se encontraba bastante dividido en esos momentos.

Shawn era consciente de que su equipo habría perdido el partido de practica si el no estuviera, lo que colocaba a los visitantes en una posición superior en cuanto a nivel y habilidades. Tenia serias dudas sobre si podrían ganarle a la Alius ellos solos, por muy bueno que el fuera. Pero el siempre había sido muy orgulloso, y no estaba dispuesto a pedirles ayuda después de haberse negado a unirse a ellos. Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos, que no noto que Adam llevaba un buen rato llamándole.

-¡Capitán!

-Eh… ¿Perdona, que decías?

-¡Que les digas que no nos hacen falta para ganarle a esos de la Alius!

Froste miro a su equipo sin saber bien que decir.

-Tengo una idea.-Intervino Mark con su mejor cara de niño bueno.- Otro partido.

-¿De que serviría eso?-Pregunto Erik.

-A eso iba. Shawn no jugara, de esa forma se vera claramente que equipo es superior.

-¡No necesitamos un partido para demostrar que somos mejores!¡Díselo, capitán!

-¿Tenéis miedo de perder?-Se burlo Kevin.

Shawn se levanto desafiante y le dijo: Jugaran. Mañana a primera hora.

El Raimon se monstruo confiado, hasta que...:

-Por cierto, yo no podre jugar.-Dijo Mark como si nada.

-¿Q-que?-Farfullo Kevin

-Si, bueno, tengo mal la muñeca después del partido. Pero no os preocupéis,-Añadió mientras ponía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de LaChance- Para mañana habré convertido a Darren en un buen portero.

Ahora eran los del Alpino los que se mostraban confiados.

Mas tarde, en un aula del instituto.

-¿Como te has lesionado?-Pregunto Jude, mientras el equipo contemplaba la muñeca vendada de Evans.

-Parando el tiro de Shawn. Es bastante bueno.

-P-pero…

-Ya me estoy cansando.-Dijo Mark, bastante serio.-Despreciáis a Darren porque decís que no se esfuerza. Bien, ahora decirme. ¿Si entrarais en un equipo en el que solo os ven como a un simple comodín, daríais lo mejor de vosotros?

El equipo se sumergió en un incomodo silencio, hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando a Froste con cara de cansancio.

-¿Porque sera que desde que te conozco tengo tantos problemas, Evans?

-Tenias problemas antes de que te conociera. Lo que pasa es que ahora eres mas consciente.

-Como sea, voy a practicar snowboard. ¿Vienes?

-Claro.

-Para, para.-Intervino Silvia.- ¿Desde cuando os conocéis?

-Un par de semanas. ¿Por?-Respondieron los dos a la vez.

-No, por nada.

-Como sea.-Dijo Mark.- Darren, te veo en el campo en dos horas.

Sin esperar respuesta, se fue.

La tarde paso rápidamente, ambos equipos entrenaban sin descanso mientras Mark ayudaba a Darren a mejorar e incluso le hablo sobre sus propios entrenamientos para que pudiera alcanzar un buen nivel mas rápido.

Al día siguiente

Ambos equipos se encontraban preparándose para jugar el partido en breves. Darren recibía los últimos consejos de Mark, mientras Shawn intentaba, en vano, que su equipo no se confiara. Finalmente, los jugadores saltaron al campo.

-Apuesto veinte por el Raimon.-Dijo el castaño.

-Paso Evans. Con lo confiados que están serian capaces de perder contra un equipo de primaria.

-Pues tu parecías muy confiado cuando dijiste que no jugarías.-Comento Celia.

-Creí que eras mas lista, pequeña.-Replico Froste, provocando las risas de las otras dos gerentes mientras la peliazul las miraba mal.-Cuando juego, se apoyan demasiado en mi, por si no lo has notado. La única forma de que se esfuercen es que yo no juegue.

El partido fue relativamente sencillo para el Raimon. El único momento de tensión fue cuando Ronald uso su Chut Congelante, pero Darren logro pararlo sin demasiados problemas. El partido acabo 0-2 a favor del equipo visitante.

El Alpino se encontraba visiblemente aturdido. Su capitán no paraba de repetir:"Se lo dije."

-Da igual que ganarais.-Dijo Adam de forma prepotente.-La Alius nos ha retado a nosotros. Tenemos que jugar.

-Si, bueno.-Replico Mark con una sonrisa prepotente que el Raimon no se esperaba.-Estoy seguro de que estarán contentos conque solo juegue uno, ya sabéis, en representación de los demás.-Shawn abrió los ojos al entender lo que el castaño pretendía.-Es mas, apostaría a que a Celia se le ocurre una solución.

-Pues la verdad es que si.-Contesto esta con una sonrisa de victoria.-Vuestro querido capitán puede jugar con nosotros.

-La que se va a liar…-Murmuro el peligris.

Apenas había terminado de hablar cuando el Alpino empezó a negarse a que se uniera a otro equipo, argumentando que con el eran lo bastante fuertes. Tras diez minutos de alboroto entre ambos equipos, Froste exploto.

-¡YA ESTA BIEN!-Grito. Cuando todos se callaron, se dirigió al Alpino.-¡Sois demasiado prepotentes como para daros cuenta de que no sois invencibles! ¡El partido que acabáis de jugar lo demuestra, pero aun así sois demasiado arrogantes como para ver a través de vuestro ego!-Después de hacer reflexionar a su equipo, se dirigió a Celia.-Tu ganas pequeña. Me uniré a vosotros y os ayudare contra esos bastardos de la Alius.-Se dirigió de nuevo a su equipo, que lo miraba atónito.-Quiza estar sin mi durante una temporada os ayude a daros cuenta de que sois humanos.

Tras decir eso, se marcho.

Los jugadores del Alpino se retiraron con el animo por los suelos.

-¿No a sido demasiado duro con ellos?-Pregunto Silvia.

-Nah, estarán bien.-Contesto Evans con calma.- Yo también he pensado en echaros una que otra bronca por el estilo. Ah, casi se me olvida.-Añadió mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos, hasta que saco un colgante lila, que hizo retroceder a gran parte del equipo. Sin hacerles caso, observo a Nelly.-¿Estas segura de que no quieres dejar de recibirlos?

-Si, estoy segura.-Respondió la castaña.

-Quiza tengas pesadillas.

-Dame el maldito colgante Evans.

-El que avisa no es traidor.-Murmuro este, observando como Nelly cogía el colgante y pronunciaba la sencilla contraseña.

 **N/A:Buenas gente, otro sábado, otro capitulo. Como ya es tarde y he quedado, voy directamente al grano.**

 **72: Me alegro de que sigas atento a la historia. Sobre su desarrollo… Bueno, ya veras, mi mente me sorprende incluso a mi. (Por algún motivo no puedo poner tu nombre completo, se borra solo)**

 **Bueno, desde aquí mis respetos a Alan Rickman. Descansa en paz Severus, ahora estas con Lily.**

 **¡Hasta la semana que viene!**


	16. Chapter 16

_-Dame el maldito colgante Evans._

 _-El que avisa no es traidor.-Murmuro este, observando como Nelly cogía el colgante y pronunciaba la sencilla contraseña._

Cuando abrió los ojos, la castaña se encontró de nuevo en el cuarto del pequeño Mark. Lo único que había cambiado era que la mesa tenia encima libros de primero de primaria bastante viejos. No tardo en encontrar al pobre niño. Estaba sentado en la cama, murmurando. Al acercarse, Nelly comprobó que el niño estaba cantando una canción de cumpleaños. La tristeza no tardo en invadirla al recordar que no sabia cuando era el cumpleaños del castaño, aunque supuso que seria en verano al ver un maltratado calendario situado en el mes de Julio. A juzgar por los libros, el niño estaba celebrando su sexto cumpleaños. Él solo. Al igual que en el anterior recuerdo, vino a su mente la confirmación de que la entrenadora no estaba en la casa por algún motivo que el pequeño no comprendía. Cuando la canción termino, el castaño se levanto de la cama, fue hasta la mesa y se dispuso a leer el libro de Conocimiento del Medio; pero la puerta se abrió antes de pudiera empezarlo. Sharon entro en la habitación con una sonrisa que no prometía nada bueno.

-Hola cielo, ven un conmigo momento.-Ante la falta de reacción del niño, lo agarro de brazo y empezó a arrastrarlo mientras seguía hablando.- Vamos, tengo un regalo para ti.

-Nunca me haces regalos.-Replico el niño mientras intentaba soltarse.-¿Por que ibas a hacerme uno ahora?

Lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un golpe que le puso el ojo morado. Cuando llegaron al piso de abajo, Sharon lo obligo a sentarse en el sofá de la sala.

-Muy bien, ahora escuchame atentamente. Te voy a poner unas películas y no quiero que te levantes hasta que se acaben todas, ¿me has entendido?-Mark asintió, confuso.-Como te vea con los ojos cerrados o mirando para otro lado, te prometo que desearas no haber nacido.

Tras eso, Sharon cerro la persiana, dejando a sala a oscuras, cosa que puso al niño aun mas nervioso. Tras poner el televisor en marcha, salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

En ese momento, Nelly pudo notar como el tiempo aceleraba, impidiéndole ver todas las escenas de las películas. Pero con eso fue suficiente. Todas pertenecían al genero de terror, y las pocas que pudo distinguir eran: The Ring, The Thing, The Exorcist… El pequeño Mark tenia demasiado miedo como para desobedecer a su madre, por lo que vio todas las películas sin perder ningún detalle. Cuando terminaron, no podía parar de temblar, había vomitado varias veces y estaba llorando. Sharon entro y observo al niño. Parecía satisfecha con el resultado de su "pequeña" tortura. Agarro al niño del cuello y lo arrastro fuera del salón. Pero en vez de llevarlo a su cuarto, se dirigió a una puerta situada debajo de las escaleras, la cual resulto ser la entrada a un sótano completamente oscuro, a excepción de un pequeño ventanuco que dejaba pasar a un tímido haz de luz. Arrojo al niño dentro y cerro la puerta con llave. Nelly observo como Mark se arrastraba penosamente a la esquina iluminada, pero de igual forma la oscuridad se imponía en el lugar. El tiempo se acelero de nuevo, dejando ver como el niño no podía dormir por las pesadillas, se sobresaltaba la menor ruido y no recibía mas que una pequeña ración de agua cada día.

Al cuarto día, la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando paso a una Aquilina de dieciséis años visiblemente preocupada. Con cuidado, se acerco a su hermano, y tras comprobar que estaba dormido, lo cogió en brazos y lo llevo a su cuarto. Con la aceleración del tiempo aun en marcha, Nelly pudo ver como la entrenadora cuidaba del pobre niño durante varios días, dándole de comer, consolándolo cuando tenia una pesadilla y calmándolo cuando creía ver a uno de los monstruos de las películas. Cuando sintió de nuevo el tirón en el estomago, la castaña se preparo para volver a la realidad. Pero cuando abrió los ojos no vio al resto del equipo. Se encontraba en una habitación blanca, que no tenia ningún mueble ni ningún tipo de decoración. Se dio la vuelta al escuchar pasos y vio como el Mark de quince años se le acercaba.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto cuando llego hasta ella.

-Debería ser yo quien preguntara eso.

-Supongo.-Replico Evans con una sonrisa irónica.- Bien, puedes preguntar lo que quieras.

-¿T-te has recuperado?-Pregunto la castaña, dudando sobre si quería saber la respuesta.

-Bueno, he dejado de ver monstruos y ya no le tengo miedo a la oscuridad. Pero no negare que aun queda un poco de locura dentro de mi.

-¿Porque me has traído aquí?

-Quiero saber si estas bien.-Con un movimiento de mano, el portero hizo aparecer un sofá de dos plazas y la invito a sentarse con él.-Y tengo curiosidad por ver cuanto te afectan los colgantes.

-En otras palabras, me estas evaluando para ver si mandarme mas collares.

-En realidad ya te he "evaluado".

-¿Como…?

-Puedo saber lo que quiera solo con pensarlo. Estamos dentro de mi mene ahora mismo Nelly.

-¿Como que dentro de tu mente?

-Bueno, mas bien en la parte de mi mente que no esta loca. Es difícil de explicar. Volviendo al tema principal.-La miro fijamente a los ojos.-¿Estas completamente segura de que quieres seguir recibiendo los colgantes? Digas lo que digas, no podrás echarte atrás en tu decisión una vez me la hayas dicho.

-Estoy com…

-Nelly,-El castaño estaba visiblemente nervioso.-quiero que lo pienses bien. Yo… Me iré después del ataque de la Alius. Tienes hasta entonces para pensarlo. No aceptare ninguna respuesta que me comuniques antes de ese tiempo. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Con un movimiento de la mano, el castaño los devolvió a la realidad.

 **N/A:Y otro capitulo mas. Este ha sido un poco mas complicado. Probablemente ya lo sepáis, pero si un niño de seis años pasara por eso en la vida real… Se volverá completamente loco. Por suerte Mark esta hecho de hierro.**

 **72: A ver si esta vez me deja poner tu nombre completo. Bueno, de todas formas, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **ServerK:Siento mucho dejarte con la intriga… Nah, en realidad me encanta que os preguntéis que va a pasar mientras que yo lo se todo, mujajaja. Ademas, si no dejara intriga, no molaria tanto.**

 **Bueno, pues eso es todo por hoy. La semana que viene, mas y mejor.**


	17. Chapter 17

_Con un movimiento de la mano, el castaño los devolvió a la realidad._

Cuando volvió por fin a la realidad, Nelly no pudo evitar llorar desconsoladamente. Sin decir nada, Mark la cargo al estilo novia y la llevo hasta la caravana, donde intento calmarla lo mejor posible.

-Shh, tranquila, tranquila…

-¿Como has podido soportar todo eso?

-Intentando creer que algún día se acabaría.

La castaña lo miro fijamente a los ojos, comprobando cuan ciertas eran esas palabras. No podía imaginar como serian los siguientes colgantes, porque a pesar de lo que el portero le había explicado, ella tenia claro que pediría seguir recibiéndolos. Ya que, por muy poco que le gustara verlos, sabia que era la única forma de llegar a conocerlo de verdad e impedir que volviera a ponerse su mascara. Aunque aun le costaba entender porque le daba la opción a elegir, al fin y al cabo, sino quería que los viera solo tenia que dejar de enviárselos.

Ajeno a los pensamientos de la chica, el castaño se encontraba dividido. Por un lado, le gustaría volver con el Raimon, ayudarles y, de alguna forma, hacer que todo volviera a ser como antes. Pero por el otro, sabia que tenia que ser responsable y hacerse cargo de sus errores, solucionarlos y soportar cualquier consecuencia que estos pudieran causar. Incluso si eso significaba perderla…

Al cabo de un rato, la castaña logro tranquilizarse. Después de convencerla para que descansara y de prometerle veinte veces que no iba a desparecer, Mark consiguió que Nelly se durmiera de una vez por todas. Con un suspiro de cansancio, salio fuera, solo para enfrentarse a las miradas de todo el equipo.

-¿No ha vuelto Shawn?-Pregunto, intentando desviar el tema que sabia que los demás querían tratar.

-No.-Contesto Aquilina. Al ver la mirada preocupada de su hermano, añadió.- ¿Sabes a donde va cuando desaparece?

-¿Porque tendría que saberlo?

-Me lo tomare como un si.

El castaño la miro con fastidio- Piensa lo que quieras.

-A mi no puedes mentirme.

-Pues llevo haciéndolo durante bastante tiempo.

El resto del equipo observo el intercambio sin decir nada, no queriendo entrometerse. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Froste se acerco por detrás. Con mucho cuidado, se situó al lado de Celia y pregunto:

-¿Me has echado de menos?-No pudo evitar reírse al ver la cara de susto que puso la peliazul y el salto de los demás al verse sorprendidos.

-¿¡Pretendías matarme del susto!?-Grito Celia

-Debe-deberías ver la cara que has puesto.-Respondió el peligris.-Que pena que no haya sacado una foto.

-Seras…

-Eh, vigila ese vocabulario que las niñas pequeñas no pueden decir palabrotas.

-¡No soy pequeña!

-Por muy interesante que sea la conversación,-Intervino Silvia, aunque se notaba que apenas podia aguantarse la risa.- me parece que hay cosas mas importantes ahora mismo.

-Cierto,-Coincidió Mark.- debéis prepararos para el ataque de la Alius.

-¿Tampoco jugaras este partido?-Pregunto Erik.

-No creo, aun tengo mal la muñeca. Pero puedo intentar ayudaros.

-Podrías empezar contándonos que relación tienes con Ignotus.-Cuestiono Kevin

-Es un viejo amigo.

-¿¡Un alienígena es un viejo amigo tuyo!?-Pregunto todo el equipo.

-Bueno quizá no sea la mejor definición, pero en el fondo es un buen tipo.

-¿¡Un buen tipo!?-Grito Jude.- ¡Es el jefe del Tormenta de Géminis!¡Destruyeron el instituto y robaron el cuaderno de tu abuelo!

Mark dejo escapar un suspiro, bastante cansado de aguantar todas las preguntas. En ese momento, Nelly salio de la caravana.

-¿Porque estáis gritando?

-Shawn los ha asustado y después se a puesto a discutir con Celia sobre si es o no demasiado pequeña para decir palabrotas.-Contesto Evans tranquilamente.

-¿Todo eso en quince minutos?

Nadie dijo nada al ver que esos dos se hablaban con normalidad, aunque les parecía extraño teniendo en cuenta que la castaña se había metido en los recuerdos del portero hacia poco mas de media hora, y por lo general no solían ser buenos recuerdos.

-De acuerdo,-Intervino la entrenadora.- lo mejor es que vayamos a dormir, mañana os preparare un entrenamiento intensivo, el cual NADIE podrá saltarse. Y cuando digo nadie, me refiero a nadie Shawn, tu incluido.

-Ya me había hecho a la idea, aunque no creo que podáis seguir mi ritmo, soy demasiado bueno.

-Ya, y también eres muy modesto.-Replico Celia.

-Que monos,-Interrumpió Mark con una sonrisa maliciosa- solo se conoce desde hace un par de días y ya discuten como un matrimonio.

-Mark, por favor.-Pidió Nelly, aunque al igual que todo el equipo, salvo Darren, se aguantaba la risa ante el sonrojo de Celia y la mirada de fastidio de Shawn.-No seas malo.

Tras esa movida noche, el equipo fue directo a dormir. Los dos días siguientes pasaron mas rápido de lo que algunos les gustaría. Se centraron en mejorar su velocidad, para lo cual usaron una especie de entrenamiento que tenia el capitán del Alpino: Snowboard. De esta forma, sus ojos se acostumbraron a ver mas rápido y fueron capaces de correr a mas velocidad y de mejorar su tiempo de reacción. También mejoraron su resistencia corriendo en la nieve, algo bastante complicado para todos salvo el peligris, que llevaba haciéndolo desde que era niño. De esta forma, el tiempo paso rápidamente, y el di del ataque de la Alius llego.

Gran parte de los alumnos del instituto, por no decir todos, se reunió en el campo de fútbol, bastante sorprendidos al ver que los rumores sobre que su capitán jugaría con otro equipo eran ciertos. Este ultimo, sin hacerles el menor caso, discutía tácticas con Mark y Jude. Al final, el portero no jugaría, por lo que la portería dependía de Darren, el cual había estado entrenando a parte con Evans los últimos días, por lo que el equipo decidió darle una oportunidad para demostrar que podía ser un buen portero si se esforzaba.

-Veo que habéis intervenido de nuevo, equipo Raimon.

El Tormenta de Géminis había llegado.


	18. Chapter 18

_-Veo que habéis intervenido de nuevo, equipo Raimon._

 _El Tormenta de Géminis había llegado._

Los jugadores del Alpino contemplaron a los recién llegados con curiosidad y rabia. Todavía no podían creer que su capitán los dejara para jugar con otro equipo, por muy buenos que fueran, cuando era obvio que ellos podían ganar sin ayuda. Esperaban que después de ese partido todo volviera a la normalidad.

Froste, ajeno a los pensamientos de su antiguo equipo, observo a los jugadores de la Alius con curiosidad. No parecían demasiado fuertes… Pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a confiarse. Habían amenazado a su instituto, por lo tanto, lo habían amenazado a el. No se dejaría ganar fácilmente.

-¿Puedo saber porque estáis aquí?- Pregunto Janus con su mejor cara de desprecio.

-Me parece evidente que van a jugar.-Respondió Mark de forma irónica, ocasionando risitas entre los estudiantes.

-Hemos retado al Instituto Alpino, no tenéis nada que hacer aquí.-Replico Pandora.

-Si, bueno, me llamo Shawn Froste, capitán del equipo Alpino. Me temo que por motivos ajenos a su voluntad, mis compañeros no podrán jugar, así que yo jugare con el Raimon en representación de mi instituto.

-De acuerdo,-Acepto Janus antes de que algún miembro de su equipo pudiera quejarse.-al fin y al cabo, los seres humanos tenéis un dicho: No hay dos sin tres. Preparaos para el partido.

Para sorpresa de todo el equipo, la entrenadora Schiller puso a Shawn de defensa. Todos los jugadores originales miraron automáticamente hacia su antiguo capitán, el cual ni se digno en mirarlos. Un poco irritados, se situaron en el campo.

Para su sorpresa, el peligris resulto ser un defensa formidable. Confiándole a el y a Darren la seguridad de la portería, el resto del equipo se centro en jugar a la ofensiva, y poco a poco, lograron acostumbrarse a la velocidad de sus rivales.

Ya en la segunda parte, Shawn jugo como delantero. El Raimon se impuso rápidamente, logrando así la victoria con un resultado 2-1.

-¿Como es posible que unos simples humanos no hayan vencido?-Se pregunto Janus.

-Bueno, los humanos tenemos otro dicho: A la tercera va la vencida.-Respondió Nelly, causando una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo en Mark.

Ante el asombro de los presentes, un balón negro descendió del cielo, dando lugar a un nuevo equipo.

-Mi nombre es Dvalin,-Dijo el que parecía ser el capitán.-capitán del Épsilon, equipo de primer rango de la Academia Alius.

-¿Otro?¿Pero cuantos son?-Se quejo Erik.

-Mas de los que podéis vencer, equipo Raimon. En cuanto al Tormenta de Géminis, quedáis expulsados de la Academia Alius.-Dicho esto, Dvalin les lanzo un balón que los transporto lejos de allí, ante la aterrorizada mirada de todos los presentes.-En cuanto a vosotros…-Añadió mirando al Raimon.- Nos habéis desafiado tres veces. No somos tan comprensivos como Janus y sus amiguitos. La próxima vez que interferíais en nuestros planes, me asegurare personalmente de que sufráis un castigo digno de vuestra testarudez. Pero por si no os a quedado claro…

Épsilon desapareció después de que Dvalin le lanzara un balonazo a Nelly. La castaña se vio incapaz de reaccionar y cerro los ojos esperando el golpe. Pero este no llego. En su lugar, al abrir los ojos vio como Mark paraba en balón contra su estomago, caía de rodillas y tosía… sangre.

 **N/A: Ya, ya se que es corto y que lo subí tarde, pero me temo que me encuentro frente a un bloqueo, así que o subía esto o nada. Así que, nada, hasta el próximo finde. Disfrutar el carnaval.**


	19. Chapter 19

_Épsilon desapareció después de que Dvalin le lanzara un balonazo a Nelly. La castaña se vio incapaz de reaccionar y cerro los ojos esperando el golpe. Pero este no llego. En su lugar, al abrir los ojos vio como Mark paraba en balón contra su estomago, caía de rodillas y tosía… sangre._

Todo el equipo se coloco alrededor de su antiguo capitán, tratando de ayudarlo, pero el insistía en que se encontraba bien.

-Ya esta bien.-Dijo la entrenadora, bastante enfadada ante la negación de su hermano por recibir ayuda.- Tienes que ir a un hospital, es probable que tengas alguna costilla rota.

-Los médicos hacen demasiadas preguntas. Me niego.-Replico el castaño.

-Al menos ve a la enfermería del instituto.-Insistió Shawn.-No suelen hacer preguntas y al menos te darán alguna medicina.

Tras mucho insistir, los jugadores lograron que fuera a la enfermería de mala gana. Mientras el peligris y la entrenadora lo acompañaban, Nelly accedió a contarles a los demás lo que había visto en el colgante, ya que hasta ahora no había podido.

-¿P-pero como puede llamarse madre?-Pregunto Erik, visiblemente afectado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Yo he visto un par de esas películas el año pasado.-Murmuro Jude.-Todavía tengo pesadillas.

-N-no lo entiendo.-Dijo Silvia.-Lo encerró en un sótano, a oscuras. Debería haberse vuelto loco.

Nelly no dijo nada mientras los demás comentaban lo que acababan de escuchar. Había pasado los últimos días haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no pensar en ese recuerdo. Revivirlo le había afectado demasiado, sentía que si decía algo vomitaría.

-Deberíamos contárselo a la policía.-Propuso Kevin.

-Sera mejor que no digáis nada.

Todos se giraron al escuchar a la entrenadora, un poco enfadados. Notaron que Mark y Shawn no venían con ella.

-¿Por que no?-Cuestiono Celia.

-Ya os lo he dicho. Sharon tiene demasiados contactos, entre ellos un par de jueces y médicos. No le seria difícil lograr que presentaran informes falsos negando cualquier signo de maltrato y recuperar la custodia. Me duele mas que ha vosotros, pero me temo que no podemos hacer nada por el momento.

-Mi padre también tiene contactos.-Dijo Nelly.

-Y el mio es el Primer Ministro.-La apoyo Tori.

-Y el padre de Axel es medico.-Añadió Silvia.

Aquilina se sintió aliviada al saber que su hermano tenia buenos amigos, por mucho que el no los considerara mas que conocidos.

-Tal vez puedan hacer algo.-Dijo suavemente.-Pero ahora mismo, Sonny debe reconstruir el instituto, el Primer Ministro esta ocupado con la amenaza de la Alius y Mark se niega a que lo vea un medico.-Al ver las caras de decepción de los jugadores, añadió.-Pero es posible que podamos hacer algo cuando todo esto acabe.

Con estas ultimas palabras, el equipo se animo ligeramente, pero aun tenían algunas dudas.

-Entrenadora,-Dijo Nathan.-¿como es posible que Mark no este, eh, loco?

Aquilina suspiro profundamente, antes de afirmar con voz rota.

-En realidad, creo que si lo esta, aunque sea un poco. Es imposible que alguien salga de una situación así sin ninguna secuela. El problema esta en que es demasiado bueno escondiendo su forma de ser, así que no lo aparenta y nunca he podido averiguar cuanto ha llegado a afectarle exactamente. He intentado llevarlo ha un psicólogo infantil hace un par de años, pero se niega completamente. Es demasiado orgulloso como para aceptar ayuda.

Tras unos instantes de silencio, escucharon unos pasos.

-¿Que ha pasado?-Pregunto Shawn preocupado al ver como Celia lloraba.

-Nelly les ha explicado lo del colgante.-Respondió la entrenadora.

-Ya veo…-Murmuro antes de pasarle un pañuelo a la peliazul.

-¿Tu sabes algo sobre eso?-Pregunto Darren, algo irritado.

-Mark acaba de contármelo.

-¿Como esta?-Pregunto Nelly.

-Bueno, tendrá que quedarse en la enfermería hasta mañana, le han dado un par de medicinas y lo han vendado, aunque insiste en que esta bien.

-De acuerdo, todos a dormir ahora mismo.-Ordeno la entrenadora.-Mañana nos encontraremos mejor.

Al día siguiente:

Mark se acerco lentamente al lugar donde estaba el equipo terminando de desayunar.

-¿Como estas?-Pregunto Jude en cuanto lo vio.

-Bien, solo vengo a despedirme.-Respondió ante el asombro del equipo.

-¿Ya te vas?-Cuestiono Erik.

Sin molestarse en responder a la pregunta, el castaño le hizo un gesto a Nelly para que le siguiera. Cuando estuvieron alejados del equipo, el portero pregunto:

-¿Entonces, piensas seguir recibiendo los colgantes?

-Si.

Mark la miro incrédulo.

-P-pero...

-Sin peros, Mark.-Insistió Nelly.-Dijiste que aceptarías mi decisión, así que mantén tu palabra.

-Creí que te negarías.-Susurro el castaño.

-Mark, tu mismo lo dijiste: Casi no te conozco. Quiero cambiar eso, y si la única manera de hacerlo es viendo tus recuerdos, lo haré por mucho que me cueste.

Al ver la determinación en su mirada, el portero supo que no tenia ninguna posibilidad de hacer que cambiara de opinión. Con un suspiro de derrota, asintió levemente.

-Quiero que tengas esto.-Dijo el castaño, quitándose un colgante que en vez de lila era azul claro.- No es un recuerdo, solo… Es como un amuleto, me sentiré mejor si lo guardas.

-Es muy bonito, gracias.-Respondió Nelly dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Si, bueno…-Murmuro algo colorado.-Prometeme que no te lo quitaras.

-Lo prometo. ¿Seguro que tienes que irte?

-Tranquila, nos volveremos a ver antes de lo que piensas.

-¿No estarás pensando en colarte en mi cuarto otra vez?

-No, tranquila. Nos veremos pronto.

Y sin decir nada mas, se dio la vuelta y se fue.


	20. Chapter 20

_Y sin decir nada mas, se dio la vuelta y se fue._

Esa misma tarde, el Raimon se preparo para partir hacia Kyoto, donde el Épsilon se disponía a retar al equipo Claustro Sagrado. Sin embargo, Shawn no parecía del todo dispuesto a ir con ellos.

-¡Dijiste que nos ayudarías!-Le grito Celia.

-Si, en un partido, en ningún momento dije nada de irme por todo Japón.

-¿Al menos lo consideraras?-Insistió la entrenadora-No nos iremos hasta la tarde.

-Lo pensare.-Murmuro Froste.

El peligris desapareció durante toda la mañana. Lo que nadie sabia, es que los rumores acerca de sus excursiones al Pico del Norte eran ciertas. Pasaba allí mucho tiempo, sumergido en sus recuerdos, cada uno mas doloroso que el anterior. Pero ese día se forzó a dejarlos a un lado. Considero uno a uno todos los pros y los contras, tanto los de quedarse y desentenderse de todo, como los de irse con el Raimon y arriesgarse… En ambos casos se metería en bastantes problemas. Finalmente, tomo una decisión. Observo la montaña cubierta de nieve y dijo:

-Volveré.

El Raimon se encontraba bastante desanimado. Parecía probable que Froste se negara a ir con ellos, lo que significaba que serian diez jugadores, por lo que tendrían que buscar a alguien mas. Estaban todos sentados cerca de la caravana, preparados para irse sin el delantero, cuando escucharon gritos.

-¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO!

Se dirigieron al lugar del tumulto, donde vieron a Froste con una mochila mientras discutía con el resto de su equipo.

-¿Y puedo saber porque no?-Pregunto con bastante desgana.

-¡Por que lo digo yo!-Grito Adam.

-¿A si?-Replico su capitán, mostrando su enfado y provocando que el Alpino retrocediera asustado.- Tu no eres mi padre Adam. No me mandas. He decidido ir con el Raimon y no vais a impedírmelo.-Saco del bolsillo su brazalete de capitán y lo tiro al suelo enfrente de su equipo.-Ya veremos cuando regrese si vuelvo a jugar con vosotros.

Ante la estupefacción de todo el instituto, se dirigió al Raimon y subió a la caravana sin mirar atrás.

 **N/A:Siento subirlos tan cortos, pero sigo con el bloqueo.**


	21. Chapter 21

_Ante la estupefacción de todo el instituto, se dirigió al Raimon y subió a la caravana sin mirar atrás._

El equipo Raimon se encontraba de camino a Kyoto, mas concretamente al instituto Claustro Sagrado, ya que la Alius les había lanzado un desafió. Estaban bastante animados por el hecho de que Shawn había decidido unirse a ellos, aunque este se negaba a dar algún motivo.

-Chicos, he encontrado algo de información.-Anuncio Celia provocando que todos se acercaran.

-¿Siempre buscas tu la información?-Pregunto Shawn.

-Por lo general, si.

-¿Entonces fuiste tu quien busco información sobre mi?-Cuestiono Froste con una sonrisa picara.

-¡Seras…!

-Calmaos los dos.-Exigió la entrenadora.-Dinos que has encontrado.

-Esta me la paga.-Murmuro Celia antes de explicar lo que había encontrado.-Su capitán es el portero Crane Kik. Afirman buscar la paz interior por medio del fútbol y se niegan a jugar contra otros equipos.

-Dudo que la Alius acepte eso.-Dijo Jude.- Lo mas probable es que destrocen el instituto en cuanto digan que no jugaran.

-Nos preocuparemos por ello cuando lleguemos.-Sentencio la entrenadora.- Le explicare la situación a su entrenador.

-Aquí pone que hace búsquedas espirituales a menudo.-Dijo Shawn quitándole el portátil a Celia sin hacer caso de sus quejas.- Y duran hasta seis meses. Je, y pensar que dicen que soy irresponsable.

-Primero de nada, te recuerdo que a partir de ahora no podrás escabullirte.-Explico la peliazul, provocando que bufara.-Y segundo, ¿podrías devolverme MI portátil?

-Vale, vale, pero no grites.

-En caso de que el entrenador no este,-Continuo Aquilina impidiendo que se iniciara una discusión.- hablare con la persona que este a cargo e intentare que por lo menos nos dejen jugar en su lugar.

-¿Y si se niegan?-Pregunto Erik.

-Nos haremos cargo de eso cuando hayamos hablado con ellos.

Tras unas cuantas horas de viaje, el Raimon llego a Kyoto.

 **N/A: Lo se, lo se, es lunes y tendría que haber subido antes, pero tuve unos ligeros problemas con el router (Se quemo, literalmente). Y ya, ya se que es corto, pero sigo con el bloqueo y esta semana tengo exámenes. Intentare que el siguiente sea mas largo.**

 **ServerK: Puedes desactivar el modo amenaza, ya he vuelto. Y tienes razón, esto del bloqueo es lo peor que me pudo pasar. Pero dentro de poco es Semana Santa y tendré tiempo, aunque espero superarlo antes. Me alegra mucho que te siga gustando la historia.**

 **¡Bueno gente, nos vemos este finde!**


	22. Chapter 22

_Tras unas cuantas horas de viaje, el Raimon llego a Kyoto._

En lo primero que se fijaron fue que el lugar era precioso, espectacular, pero muy mal señalizado, por lo que no les quedo mas remedio que preguntar donde quedaba el Claustro Sagrado, pero nadie parecía saberlo. Después de un rato, se dieron cuenta de que Shawn había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Cuando lo vieron, estaba hablando con una chica mientras apuntaba algo en su teléfono. Cuando volvió con ellos, dijo:

-¿Que?

-¿Que hacías ligando con una chica cuando se supone que estamos buscando la forma de llegar al Claustro Sagrado?-Pregunto Erik, medio enfadado, medio divertido.

-Para tu información, la chica estudia allí y me dijo como llegar.-Al ver la cara de incredulidad de la mayoría, añadió.-Y ya que estaba le pedí su número de teléfono.

Mientras los chicos le reían la gracia, las chicas y la entrenadora les metieron prisa para llegar al instituto. Tan ocupados estaban bromeando, que no se dieron cuenta de la trampa que estaba en el suelo, por lo que medio equipo termino en un agujero que alguien había excavado, mientras la otra mitad intentaba no reírse aun mas.

-¿Quien habrá excavado esto?-Pregunto Celia mientras las pobres victimas salían de la trampa.

-No estoy segura, pero creo que el crio que esta escondido detrás de los arbustos sabe algo.-Respondió Tori.

Al verse descubierto, un niño con el pelo azul y bastante bajito intento escapar de la escena del crimen, pero Nathan fue mas rápido y lo atrapo.

-¿Te parece divertido hacer esto enano?¿Como te llamas?-Le pregunto, pero el pequeño solo se tapo la boca con las manos mientras se reía maliciosamente.

-Su nombre es Scott Banyan.-Dijo un chico con un pañuelo rojo en la cabeza.-Yo soy Crane Kik, capitán del Claustro Sagrado. ¿Puedo ayudaros en algo, equipo Raimon?

-Me gustaría saber si vuestro entrenador se encuentra aquí en estos instantes- Respondió la entrenadora.

-Me temo que no, pero creo saber por que estáis aquí. Lo siento, pero la respuesta es no.

-La Alius destruirá vuestro instituto si os negáis a jugar.- Insistió Jude.

-No lo creo, les explicaremos que no usamos el fútbol para competir, si no para buscar la paz interior. Estoy seguro de que lo comprenderán.

-¿Y si no lo hacen?

-Si no queda mas remedio, tendremos que jugar, pero no creo que sea necesario. Si me disculpan, es la hora de nuestro entrenamiento. Scotty, disculpate y ven conmigo.

-Si señor.-El niño se soltó del agarre de Nathan y le dijo al equipo.-Lamento mucho… ¡Que seáis tan tontos como para caer en una trampa tan sencilla!-Y salio corriendo.

-¡Sera…!-Gruño Darren.

-Lo lamento, me temo que es demasiado bromista, sobre todo con gente que no conoce y en la que no confía.

-¿Y en quien confía?- Pregunto Nathan bastante irritado por las burlas.

-Bueno…-Crane parecía incomodo.- Os ruego que tengáis paciencia con él. Su madre lo abandono cuando era pequeño y ahora no confía en nadie. Si me disculpáis, tengo que entrenar.

-Pobre.-Murmuro Silvia.

-Aun así no es excusa para lo que ha hecho. ¡Podríais haberos roto algo!-Grito Celia

-Dios mio, imaginaos en que problema estaríamos si Darren se rompiera la muñeca.-Exclamo Shawn.-Aunque pensándolo bien, quizá estaríamos mejor que ahora.

-Si quieres decir algo, dímelo a la cara.-Replico LaChance.

-Si quieres. Eres un portero pésimo.

-De acuerdo, este es el plan.-Intervino la entrenadora antes de que llegaran a los puños.-Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que llegue la Alius y solo intervendremos si es absolutamente necesario. ¿Entendido?

-Si entrenadora.-Dijeron todos a la vez.

-Bien, tenéis la tarde libre.-Apenas había terminado de hablar cuando medio equipo se desvaneció, incluido un peligris dispuesto a conocer a su nueva "amiga".

Dos días después

Shawn se encontraba persiguiendo a Scotty, ya que al peliazul le había parecido divertido intentar que cayera en un agujero, aunque por suerte se había dado cuenta a tiempo. Aun así, estaba decidido a obligarlo a parar de una vez.

-¡Te tengo!-Grito cuando lo atrapo.-¿No crees que me debes una disculpa? Podrías haberme lesionado.

-Tch, vale, perdón.-Murmuro Banyan malhumorado por que su broma había fallado.

-¿No podrías hacer bromas menos peligrosas?

-¿A ti que te importa? No es como si te preocuparas por mi…

El peligris suspiro ante el comportamiento del menor. Lo solto y le dijo:

-¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto?-El peliazul asintió lentamente.-Yo tampoco tengo padres.

-¿Te abandonaron como a mi?

-No exactamente. Murieron.

-Lo siento.

-Gracias, pero atiende.-Scotty lo miro con atención.-Cuando murieron yo era como tu. Culpaba a los demás y les gastaba bromas pesadas. Pero un día me pase y mande a un chico algo mayor que yo al hospital. Por suerte no fue nada grave y no se enfado conmigo, pero me ayudo a comprender que los demás no tenían la culpa.-Lo miro a los ojos.-Quiza tu no tengas tanta suerte y provoques que le pase algo malo a alguien, o que se enfade mucho contigo.

-¡Pero yo no quiero hacer daño a nadie!

-Lo se, por eso es mejor que pares ahora que puedes.

-Puede ser.-Dijo Scotty un poco triste.-Pero me gusta hacer bromas.

-A mi también.

-P-pero…

-Escucha Scott, una cosa es hacer una broma que pueda hacer daño a alguien… Y otra hacer una broma con la que la gente también se ria.- Sonrió el peligris con una mirada maliciosa mientras le enseñaba una rana que acababa de atrapar.

-¡Guay! ¿A quien…?

¡BROOOM!

-¿Q-que ha sido eso?-Pregunto con miedo el peliazul.

-No estoy seguro. Pero creo que la Academia Alius ya esta aquí.

 **N/A: Bueno, este capitulo es mas largo que los anteriores. Creo que se me va pasando el bloqueo. Creo. Pero bueno, seguiré subiendo aunque solo sean 100 palabras. Prefiero hacer eso a pasar cuatro meses sin subir.**

 **¡Hasta el finde que viene!**


	23. Chapter 23

_-No estoy seguro. Pero creo que la Academia Alius ya esta aquí._

El Raimon se dirigió rápidamente hacia el lugar de la explosión. Como suponían, Dvalin y su equipo estaban allí, retando al Claustro Sagrado.

-Escucha atentamente, humano insignificante,-Dijo Zell.- si os negáis a jugar lo pagareis caro.

-Os repito que solo usamos el fútbol como medio para alcanzar la paz interior, no para competir o demostrar superioridad.-Insistió Crane.- Por favor, marchaos.

-Vosotros lo habéis querido.-Replico Dvalin. Acto seguido, el Épsilon destrozo uno de los edificios del instituto. Antes de que pudieran causar mas daño, Crane los detuvo:

-¡No, por favor! Vosotros ganáis, jugaremos el partido.

-Una decisión sabia.-Se burlo Fedora.

El partido solo pudo definirse con una palabra: Masacre. En tan solo la mitad sel primer tiempo, Épsilon marco 15 goles y lesiono a todos los jugadores, salvo Scotty, que estaba en el banquillo.

-Creo que ya no pueden mas.-Se regodeo Dvalin.- ¿Que decís, equipo Raimon? ¿Vais a jugar?

-Por supuesto.-Contesto Jude.

Después de convencer a Scott para que jugara con ellos, se situaron en el campo. No tuvieron ninguna oportunidad. Nada mas empezar, Zell marco un gol. En cambio, Shawn fue incapaz de lograrlo, lo que lo frustro mucho. Dvalin se disponía a dar la orden de acabar con ellos, cuando su comunicador sonó. Tras escuchar el mensaje, ordeno a su equipo que se retirara.

-Habéis tenido suerte equipo Raimon. Al parecer le caéis bien a uno de nuestros lideres.-Dijo el capitán antes de retirarse.

-¿Se refiere a Ignotus?-Pregunto Silvia.

-A mi me importa mas averiguar como ganarles.-Dijo Darren de mal humor.

-¿Como quieres que no me meta contigo si me las pones en bandeja de plata?-Se burlo Shawn.-De todas formas, la única solución que veo es entrenar.

-¿Vas a entrenar por voluntad propia?-Cuestiono Celia- Debería pedir un deseo.

-Mira tu que bien, peleas internas.-Dijo una voz.

-¿Quien ha dicho eso?-Pregunto Nelly.

Encima de la rama de un árbol, Ignotus llevaba un buen rato observando.

-De nada por dejaros con vida.-Comento con sarcasmo. Acto seguido, antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, saco del bolsillo otro colgante y se lo tiro a Nelly.-Hora de la verdad, niña rica. ¿Crees que podrás soportar esto?-Dijo antes de reirse.

 **N/A: ¡Lo se! Otra vez tarde. Este bloqueo acabara conmigo. Pero bueno, aquí lo teneis. Creo que esta un poco forzado, pero se acerca Semana Santa y podre recuperar la inspiración. Nos vemos.**


	24. Chapter 24

El Raimon se quedo helado al escuchar la fría risa de Ignotus, mientras este le arrojaba a Nelly un colgante, pero mas oscuro que los anteriores. Era de un lila casi gris y era el único que no desprendía un breve brillo, sino que era opaco y parecía transmitir muy malos sentimientos. El colgante cayo a los pies de la castaña, que retrocedió con miedo a lo que podría encontrar si lo usaba.

-¿Que pasa?¿Ya no lo quieres?- Se burlo Ignotus.- Parecías muy chulita el día que dijiste que no pensabas dejar de recibirlos.

-¿Estaba allí?-Pregunto Nelly.

-Claro, siempre me mantengo cerca de el, por si acaso.-Al ver la mirada de confusión de todos, explico.- ¿Os acordáis del maratón de películas que Sharon le obligo a ver? Le quedaron muchas secuelas. A veces confunde la realidad con todas esas terroríficas historias y necesita que alguien lo calme.

-Pero si no te alejas de el... ¿Significa eso...?- Cuestiono Jude

-Exacto, el esta aquí, viéndoos. Todas las veces que he venido a veros, el estaba conmigo.

-¿Y porque se esconde?- Pregunto Nelly

-No se esconde.-Respondió el encapuchado, creando mas confusión.- ¿No lo entendéis? Lo que pasa es que sois demasiado ciegos como para verlo.

Nadie supo que responder al escuchar tal revelación.

-De todas formas, yo no he venido a ver como os lamentáis por vuestra estupidez. Accede al recuerdo de una vez niña pija, demuestra que eres valiente.

Por algún motivo, Nelly se veía incapaz de usar el colgante. Tenia un mal presentimiento. Algo dentro de ella le pedía hacerlo, pero había otra cosa que le rogaba que desistiera en su empeño por conocer la vida de Mark Evans.

-Bueno, si no lo haces tu…-Susurro Ignotus-¡Tendré que hacerlo yo!-Grito antes de lanzarse hasta el colgante y susurrar la contraseña mientras agarraba a Nelly del brazo.

 **N/A: ¡Hola! Si, tarde, ya lo se. Pero os tengo una sorpresa. Como tengo algo claro el siguiente capitulo, lo subiré mañana o pasado a mas tardar. Tomadlo como una compensación por los continuos retrasos.**

 **ServerK:Hacerlos sufrir es la mejor parte juju. Me alegro de que sigas leyendo.**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


	25. Chapter 25

_-Bueno, si no lo haces tu…-Susurro Ignotus-¡Tendré que hacerlo yo!-Grito antes de lanzarse hasta el colgante y susurrar la contraseña mientras agarraba a Nelly del brazo._

Una vez mas, la castaña sintió un tirón en el estomago, pero esta vez no se atrevió a abrir los ojos una vez se detuvo. Oía una voz en su cabeza que le rogaba que no lo hiciera.

-Vamos niña rica, ¿no querías saber mas cosas sobre tu querido capitán? Abre los ojos y atrevete a observar uno de sus peores recuerdos.

Por algún motivo, le hizo caso. La escena que se encontró no parecía demasiado distinta a los otros recuerdos. Un pequeño Mark de unos siete años limpiaba el polvo mientras su "madre", si es que se le podía llamar así, leía una revista y bebía un refresco sentada cómodamente en el sofá de la sala. Sin embargo, Nelly podía notar como el niño parecía debatirse y noto unas ganas incontenibles de hacer una pregunta, lo cual era probablemente lo que el niño quería hacer mientras miraba a la mujer de reojo, dudando sobre las consecuencias que podría tener la pregunta. Mientras tanto, Sharon también parecía notar las dudas del pequeño mientras sonreía maliciosamente al notar el miedo del castaño cada vez que sentía que lo miraba. Finalmente, el joven Mark termino de limpiar y se quedo quieto, como si estuviera esperando a que le dijeran que hacer. Reuniendo todo su valor, pregunto:

-¿M-mama?

-¿Que quieres, niñato?-Cuestiono Sharon con un tono de voz frio que provoco temblores en el pequeño

-¿D-donde esta mi papa?

Al principio no obtuvo respuesta. Pero su "madre" se levanto de golpe y lo sujeto por el cuello, empujándolo contra la pared y provocando que empezara a faltarle aire.

-¿Tu padre? ¿De verdad crees que mereces un padre? ¿Que se preocuparía por ti?-Puñetazo en el estomago- ¿Que podría llegar a quererte?-Puñetazo en la nariz-¡¿QUE ALGUIEN PODRÍA QUERER A UN PEQUEÑO INÚTIL?!-Puñetazo en el pecho-¡Ni siquiera tu querida hermanita te quiere!

-Si q-que me q-quiere- Balbuceo el castaño mientras intentaba soltarse y trataba de no caer en la inconsciencia.

-¿A si? ¿De verdad crees eso? ¿Crees que cuando cumpla lo dieciocho te llevara con ella? Entonces eres mas idiota de lo que creía.

-¡No es verdad!-Grito el pequeño antes de darse cuenta del error que acababa de cometer.

Sin dudar un solo instante, Sharon lo solto y empezó a golpearlo sin darle tiempo a cubrirse. Reabrió varias cicatrices que empezaron a sangrar. No contenta con ello, lo agarro del pelo y le golpeo la cabeza contra la pared repetidas veces hasta que empezó a sangrar y quedo inconsciente. Después, lo cogió por el cuello y lo tiro al sótano.

Nelly observo todo el suceso aterrada, olvidando por completo que Ignotus había entrado con ella al recuerdo.

-¿Contenta?- Pregunto el encapuchado.

-¿Podemos irnos?-Replico la castaña mientras contenía sus ganas de vomitar.

-¿Irnos? ¡Pero si esta a sido la mejor parte! Aun queda el momento en el que tu querido capitán pierde lo poco que le quedaba de esperanza. -Respondió, asustándole.

La puerta del sótano se abrió de pronto, dejando ver a una preocupada Aquilina de diecisiete años corriendo hacia su hermano. Con delicadeza, lo levanto y lo llevo a su propio cuarto, que estaba en el mismo estado que el del castaño. Con mucho cuidado, lo tumbo en la cama y empezó a desinfectar sus heridas. El pequeño despertó mientras terminaba de vendar su cabeza. Al principio parecía desconcertado, pero al ver a su hermana su mirada cambio rápidamente al odio mientras se soltaba de su agarre y trataba de levantarse.

-Mark, estas muy débil, no deberías...

-¿Y a ti que mas te da? No es como si yo te importara…

-¿Que? ¿Porque dices eso? Soy tu hermana, claro que me importas.

-¡No es verdad!-Grito el niño con lagrimas en los ojos.-¡No te importo! ¡Si te importara de verdad estarías aquí cuando empieza a pegarme!

-Mark, lo siento, pero no puedo estar aquí siempre.

-No te importa porque a ti no te pega…-Susurro el pequeño antes de salir corriendo a encerrarse a su cuarto, dejando a su hermana destrozada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

De nuevo, Nelly sintió un tirón en el estomago, pero no volvió con sus compañeros. Se encontraba en un lugar totalmente oscuro, no podía ver nada mas que su propio cuerpo. De pronto escucho pasos detrás de ella. Al darse la vuelta, vio a Ignotus con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Y bien? ¿Ya has satisfecho tu maldita curiosidad?

-No es curiosidad y lo sabes.-Replico la castaña

-Oh, cierto. ¿Como lo llamáis…? ¿Amor?

-Que te den.

-Pero bueno, estoy seguro de que tu madre no te educo así.

-¡No hables de mi madre! Ella…

-Murió por una enfermedad cuando tenias ocho años.

-¿Como…? S-solo se lo he dicho a…

\- A tu querido capitán. Lo se, me lo dijo.-Contesto Ignotus poniéndose repentinamente serio.- Un poco irónico que tu le contaras tu sufrimiento cuando el suyo era mayor. No, escucha.-Dijo al ver que la gerente iba a replicar.-Perdiste a tu madre. Acepto que es motivo para estar triste. Pero tu tuviste una infancia perfecta hasta los ocho años. A esa misma edad, la suya empeoro aun mas. Tu al menos tenias a tu padre.

-…-La castaña había empezado a llorar.- Soy despreciable. Seguro que me odia.

-Nah, tranquila. Si te odiara te lo diría a la cara.-Respondió Ignotus antes de chasquear los dedos y provocar el regreso de Nelly al mundo real.-...Esta chica nos dará muchos problemas en el futuro.

-Lo se.-Replico Mark Evans saliendo de las sombras que había usado de escondite para observar la conversación.-Pero necesito saber que le importo. Es la única forma de mantenerme cuerdo.

-Sin duda eres muy extraño.

-Tu también. Al fin y al cabo, solo eres *** ********* ** ** *****, ¿verdad?

-¿Eres consciente de que aun nos escucha?

-Si, lo soy. Por eso lo dije tan bajito.

Segundos después, ambos desaparecieron para ver la reacción del equipo ante lo que iban a descubrir.

 **N/A: ¡Aquí tenéis el capitulo extra! Me ha costado escribirlo, de verdad. Lo revise no se cuantas veces. Acabo de ver la hora (00:43) y me he dicho: "O lo mando ahora o me matan". Aun tengo dudas sobre como me quedaron algunas partes, pero espero haberme expresado bien. Lo de la madre de Nelly es medio inventado, se que debe estar muerta, porque en todo el anime no aparece, pero no recuerdo si se especifican las circunstancias. Si alguien lo sabe, que me lo diga.**

 **Por cierto, lo que dijo Mark en bajito tiene los caracteres exactos, no son asteriscos al azar. Si alguien lo adivina, le doy un premio.**

 **Un agradecimiento especial a Accel-san por seguir la historia y darle a favoritos. De verdad que anima mucho.**

 **¡Hasta el finde!**


	26. Chapter 26

_-Segundos después, ambos desaparecieron para ver la reacción del equipo ante lo que iban a descubrir._

Cuando Nelly volvió a la realidad Apenas tuvo tiempo de deshacerse del agarre de Ignotus antes de girarse y vomitar, siendo atendida rápidamente por Silvia y Celia mientras el resto del equipo les observaba preocupados. El encapuchado se hizo a un lado y se subió a un árbol ágilmente.

-¿Piensas quedarte mucho tiempo?-Pregunto Shawn al ver que no se iba.

-El que sea necesario.

Una vez que Nelly se recupero, se enfrento a Ignotus y le dijo:

-Quiero hablar con Mark.

-El no quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Me lo ha dicho-Respondió mostrando el cable de un transmisor que se adentraba en la oscuridad de la capucha.- Pero tenéis cosas mas importantes de las que ocuparos.

-¿Como que?-Cuestiono Kevin

-Digamos que necesito que arregléis un pequeño error de la Alius.

-¿Por que deberíamos hacer eso?-Pregunto Aquilina

-Estoy seguro de que conocéis a Ray Dark- Dejo caer Ignotus, notando con satisfacción el sobresalto de Jude.- El caso es simple: Le liberamos de prisión a cambio de sus servicios, pero nos a traicionado. Épsilon esta demasiado… ocupado como para ir.

-No tenemos porque arreglar vuestros errores.-Espeto Celia.

-Oh, ya veo. Entonces supongo que no queréis salvar a David y a Joseph de las manipulaciones de Dark.-Al ver la expresión de miedo del equipo, añadió.-La sede de la Royal Academy Redux se encuentra en Ehime.- Dicho esto, desaparecio.

 **N/A: Al final voy a acabar subiendo los lunes… Bueno, nuevo capitulo. Muy corto, pero es que después del anterior ya no sabia como continuar y no quería forzarlo demasiado.**

 **Hasta el finde.**


	27. Chapter 27

Tras una larga deliberación, la entrenadora decidió hacer caso a las suplicas de Jude y acepto el cambio de planes, por lo que le comunico al equipo que se irían al día siguiente y les recomendó descansar. Aun así había muchas cosas que no cuadraban. ¿Por que pedirle a ellos que se hicieran cargo de Ray Dark? Estaba segura de que Ignotus podría hacerlo solo. Ademas, dudaba que la Alius no tuviera mas equipos. Por otro lado, le costaba creer que Mark aceptara fácilmente el plan de Ignotus de usar a Dark sabiendo lo mucho que odiaba a ese hombre desde que había averiguado que fue el responsable de la muerte de su abuelo. Decidió dejar eso de lado, al fin y al cabo, el castaño solía hacer lo necesario para lograr sus objetivos. "El fin justifica los medios", le escucho decir mas de una vez cuando le reprochaba algo. Probablemente Ignotus le había prometido algo, algo tan importante para Mark que no había dudado en aceptar una alianza. Pero hay había otro problema. ¿La alianza era solo con el encapuchado, o por el contrario se había aliado con la Alius e Ignotus solo era el encargado de vigilarlo cuando le daba uno de sus "ataques"? Esa era otra. Incluso a ella le había costado averiguar que las secuelas habían regresado. Sabia que podía ser muy peligroso para su hermano, su percepción de la realidad disminuía considerablemente y era incapaz de distinguir lo real de lo fantástico. Una de las ultimas veces que había hablado con el antes de que escapara, había creído ver a una sombra de ojos rojos que lo perseguía. Había tardado casi una hora en convencerlo de que no era real. Con un suspiro, comenzó a preparar lo necesario para el viaje, deseando poder pedirle mas información a Nelly. Pero sabia que incluso ella solo sabia lo que el castaño quería que se supiera.

Con el equipo.

Nelly acababa de contarles lo sucedido en el ultimo recuerdo. Como Scotty había decidió unírseles, lo habían puesto al tanto de la situación y sobraba decir que el niño estaba impactado ante lo que acababa de escuchar, por lo que Shawn lo había apartado de los demás mientras trataba de calmarlo. Regresaron después de un rato.

-¿Mejor?-Pregunto Celia

-Algo. Por cierto, quería pedir perdón por mi comportamiento anterior.-Respondió el peliazul mientras le extendía la mano. Pero cuando Celia la tomo…

-¡Agh!¿Que es eso?-Grito mientras un sapo se alejaba a saltos. Lo entendió todo cuando vio a Shawn y a Scotty reírse descontroladamente mientras el resto del equipo intentaba no seguir su ejemplo.-¡Sera posible!¡Veréis como os coja!

Después de que los dos bromistas recibieran la merecida bronca, se retiraron a dormir. Ninguno vio el ligero resplandor que emitió el colgante azul de Nelly cuando se durmió…

 **N/A:Bueno, aquí el capitulo. Sigo sin darle del todo el visto bueno, pero creerme cuando os digo que esta mejor que el anterior. Mañana subo el siguiente.**


	28. Chapter 28

Nelly no podía creer lo que veía. Rezaba desesperadamente para que todo fuera una pesadilla. Se encontraba en las ruinas del Instituto Raimon, pero ese no era el problema. Podía ver como el resto de la ciudad se encontraba en un estado similar. Lo único que no estaba en ruinas era la torre, la cual podía ver a lo lejos. Mientras decidía si era mejor dirigirse hacia allí o quedarse donde estaba, escucho ruidos provenientes de las ruinas del campo de fútbol, por lo que fue hasta allí. Lo que vio cuando llego no era para nada algo que pudiera haber imaginado.

Había un montón de niños de unos dos años de edad. Para ser mas precisos, había un montón de Marks de dos años de edad. Algunos jugaban con balones de fútbol, otros veían los dibujos de libros para niños, otros pocos jugaban al escondite… La lista parecía interminable. De pronto, una voz le dijo: "Elige bien".

Dudo.

Hace unos pocos meses habría ido directa con uno de los niños que jugaban al fútbol, pero en ese momento ninguno de los pequeños coincidía con la imagen de su primer recuerdo. Hasta que lo vio. Había un niño que permanecía alejado de los demás, mirándolos con envidia desde su escondite detrás de un árbol. Lentamente se acerco a el. Cuando llego a su lado, el pequeño retrocedió. Sonriendo, se arrodillo para estar a su altura.

-Hola pequeño. ¿Como te llamas?

-M-mark.

-Es un nombre muy bonito.-Dijo Nelly suavemente, intentando calmarlo. Pareció funcionar a medias.- ¿Por que no juegas con los demás niños?

-Mi madre me ha prohibido jugar con ellos.

-Ya veo…-Murmuro la castaña intentando no dejar salir su enfado para no asustarlo aun mas.- ¿Te ha dicho algo sobre jugar conmigo?

-...No. ¿Jugarías conmigo?-Pregunto repentinamente el niño, esperanzado por la idea de tener una amiga.

-Claro que si.

Cuando Nelly apenas había terminado la frase, el niño sonrió feliz. Antes de desvanecerse junto a los demás, le dijo:-Te esta esperando en la torre.

 **N/A: Meh, muy corto, pero prefiero esto a forzarlo demasiado. Bueno, pues ya están los dos capítulos. Nos vemos este finde.**

 **Agradecimiento especial a "gabriel . link . 03" por seguir la historia y darle a favoritos. Lo tengo que poner separado porque por algún motivo si lo pongo junto desaparece parte del nombre.**


	29. Chapter 29

_Cuando Nelly apenas había terminado la frase, el niño sonrió feliz. Antes de desvanecerse junto a los demás, le dijo:-Te esta esperando en la torre._

Nelly tardo unos instantes en procesar las palabras del pequeño. Ni bien lo hizo, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta la torre, desesperada por verlo de nuevo, de comprobar que estaba bien y, como no, de hacerle unas cuantas preguntas. Y no pensaba irse hasta obtener una respuesta. No esta vez. Pero a pesar de toda su determinación, no pudo evitar detenerse poco antes de llegar. Las dudas la asaltaron. ¿Y si solo era un sueño? ¿O si el estaba herido? Como pudo, trato de esconder su miedo y avanzo.

Si bien desde lejos la torre parecía en buen estado, de cerca era imposible decir lo mismo. Estaba casi completamente oxidada y no estaba claro como podía sostener su propio peso. Tan absorta estaba Nelly con la imagen que no se dio cuenta del castaño apoyado contra en viejo árbol.

-¿No vas a saludarme?

-¡Mark!-Exclamo Nelly antes de correr hacia el y abrazarlo. Si bien al principio el portero se tenso ante el contacto, al final le devolvió el abrazo.-¿Donde estamos?

-En mi mente. Nelly, hay algo de mi que debes saber y no puede esperar mas.- La castaña lo observo atentamente, dándose cuenta, por su expresión, de que era algo serio.- En realidad ya te lo dije una vez, pero impedí que pudieras recordarlo.

-¿Que?¿Como? Y mas importante, ¿por que?

-El que ya te lo he dicho y el como no podrías entendelo.-Respondió Evans con una sonrisa burlona que desapareció rápidamente.- El porque… Me odiaras.

-¡Claro que no!-Replico Nelly indignada.¿Porque crees eso?

-Intentaste echarme de tu habitación.

Unos recuerdos borrosos volvieron a la joven. El se había colado en su cuarto para comprobar que el colgante no le afectara demasiado, la había besado y… Recordó vagamente que le había gritado, pero no recordaba el porque.

-Nelly,-Tras un profundo suspiro, Mark decidió soltarlo-¿Recuerdas que preguntaste de que conocía a Ignotus?-Ante el asentimiento de la chica, continuo.-Nos presentaron… En la Alius

-… ¿Q-que?

-Nelly, lo que intento decirte es que soy parte de la Academia Alius…

 **N/A: ¡Hola! Antes de que intenten matarme les advierto que he sobornado a Naruto con ramen para que me proteja, así que mejor no intenten nada. Bueno, bromas aparte, creo que os debo una explicación. Veréis, he estado bastante mal de salud, he llegado al punto de tener que abandonar mis estudios por el momento, pero en ningún momento me he olvidado de este fic, es mas, durante todo este tiempo se me han ocurrido muchas ideas bastante interesantes. Ya se que es un capitulo muy corto, pero solo quería que se acordaran de mi y que vean que no me he muerto. Dudo poder subir antes de la segunda quincena de Julio, pero pienso terminar esta historia cueste lo que cueste.**

 **Dejen algún review para que sepa que siguen ahí. Y muchas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	30. Chapter 30

_-Nelly, lo que intento decirte es que soy parte de la Academia Alius…_

-Bueno, me merecía esa bofetada.-Pensó Mark mientras veía a su… ¿Amiga? ¿Novia?. Daba igual, no era el mejor momento para pensar en ello. La cuestión era que después de su declaración anterior, Nelly había comenzado a despotricar mientras caminaba de un lado para otro y le dedicaba malas miradas. Cuando finalmente se calmo, la gerente pregunto:

-¿Por que?

-Sera mejor que te devuelva la memoria-Murmuro mientras lo hacia.

Nelly quedo en shock durante unos minutos. Parecía que buscaba algún argumento que lo hiciera razón, pero se dio por vencida. Decidió centrarse en otras cosas.

-¿Donde estamos?

-En mi mente. Y antes de que lo preguntes, si, es posible. El ser humano en general no es consciente del potencial de su cerebro. Lo usan, pero no lo comprenden.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Es complicado de explicar. Conformate con saber que tenemos tres cerebros, uno dentro de otro, y estos están conectados, pero solo obedecemos a la capa externa. Si aprendes a usar las tres- Mark abrió los brazos como queriendo abarcar todo el entorno.- este es el resultado. Un control total de la mente. Siempre y cuando también cuides tu cuerpo. Mens sana in corpore sano.

-¿Desde cuando hablas latín?-Pregunto la gerente medio divertida, medio confundida.

-Me gusta el latín, es muy útil.

-Es una lengua muerta.

-Precisamente.

Nelly suspiro. Era obvio que el portero no estaba del todo dispuesto a revelar todos sus secretos. En cierto modo podía entenderlo, pero resultaba muy molesto.

¿Y como es posible que yo este aquí?

-El colgante que te di. Tengo uno igual, pero solo puedo conectarme contigo cuando dormimos. Lo que me recuerda que pronto tendré que despertarme.-Añadió el castaño frunciendo el ceño.- Tengo que averiguar un par de cosas sobre Ray Dark.

-Creo que es mejor que no pregunte. Solo prometeme que no te dejaras llevar por la venganza. Tu no eres así. Y antes de que digas que no te conozco, en el fondo sabes que eso no es del todo cierto.-Sonrió ante el bufido de Mark.

-Bueno, prometo intentarlo.-Murmuro tratando de sonar convincente.-De todas formas, es hora de la despedida. Tengo que irme.-Mientras decía esto, ambos comenzaron a desvanecerse.

-¡Espera! ¿Esto es real, o solo esta en mi cabeza?

-Claro que esta en tu cabeza Nelly, pero ¿Porque iba a significar eso que no es real?

 **N/A: ¡Hola gente! Ya se que tarde mucho, pero por desgracia tuve una recaída y me fue imposible escribir, pero intentare recuperar el ritmo poco a poco. Bueno, un capitulo mas que he subido, uno menos para terminar, aunque no debemos ir ni por la mitad. Lo de los tres cerebros es cierto, buscarlo, es muy interesante. Y por favor, dejar algún review, porque parece que nadie lee y en serio que desanima mucho. Son bienvenidas criticas constructivas, opiniones e incluso sugerencias.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	31. Chapter 31

Al despertarse, Nelly tardo unos instantes en recordar todo lo que había pasado. Tras pensarlo unos momentos, decidió no decirle nada al resto del equipo.

Tardaron poco en llegar a Ehime. Se encontraba sumida en un extraño estado de desanimo, junto con una niebla completamente antinatural. No tardaron en averiguar que se habían producido varias desapariciones de chicas y chicos con talento para el fútbol, lo cual asociaron rápidamente con Dark. Tras dividirse para explorar, Nathan encontró un barco con insignias parecidas a las de la Royal. Se disponían a entrar cuando Ignotus apareció.

-Lo habéis encontrado.- Dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Que se supone que nos espera hay dentro?-Pregunto Jude, preocupado por sus viejos amigos.

-Bueno, para el equipo en general es bastante simple: Dark, La posibilidad de salvar a David y Joseph, algo de información o pruebas; si preferís llamarlo así… Y uno de vosotros tendrá que enfrentar su pasado. Si, creo que eso es todo. Oh, no, el no.-Añadió al ver que todos miraban a Sharp.

-¿Entonces quien?-Pregunto Silvia.

-Froste.

-¿Yo?- Pregunto Shawn.- Venga ya, no me digas que se siente mal porque me negué a jugar contra la Royal.

-Aiden.-Dijo simplemente el encapuchado, logrando que el peligris se tensara.

-¿Que tiene que ver el con eso?

-Fácil. Digamos que la avalancha no fue un simple accidente. -Respondió Ignotus antes de desaparecer.

 **N/A:Bueno, pues ha sido un tiempo… Realmente lo lamento pero he pasado por una época muy complicada y no tenia motivación para escribir…**

 **Lunadragneel24: Me alegro mucho de que te guste, espero poder subir el siguiente cap pronto y que no te desenganches!**

 **Dana: En cuanto a tu pregunta, pues si, pero seria una segunda temporada. Mi intención seria terminar la primera justo antes del partido de Inazuma Japón A contra Inazuma Japón B. Espero que sigas leyendo.**

 **Creo que eso es todo. Espero que podáis perdonarme por mi tardanza, tratare de subir el siguiente cap la semana que viene.**

 **Nos leemos!**


	32. Chapter 32

_-Fácil. Digamos que la avalancha no fue un simple accidente. -Respondió Ignotus antes de desaparecer._

Un silencio incomodo se instauro en el equipo, mientras todos observaban al peligris con miedo. No sabían a que se refería el encapuchado, pero por la reacción de Shawn, no podía ser nada bueno. Pero para sorpresa de todos, Froste se calmo rápidamente.

-Bueno,-Dijo- ¿Entramos o vais a seguir mirándome como gilipollas?

-S-si, sera mejor entrar.-Contesto Aquilina.- Eh, bien, quiero que todos tengáis cuidado, no sabemos lo que hay ahí dentro.

Tras un asentimiento general, entraron en el barco.

Caminaron durante un largo rato sin encontrar nada, frustrándose cada vez mas. Empezaban a desesperarse cuando al girar una esquina vieron a un castaño revisando unos papeles. Cuando los vio, solo pudo sonreír tristemente mientras le tendía los papeles a Shawn.

-Lo siento amigo.-Murmuro Mark.

-Da igual.-Replico el peligris mientras arrojaba los informes al suelo.-En el fondo lo sabia. ¿Cual es tu plan de acción?

-Jugar a su juego, pero con nuestras reglas.-Explico Evans mientras mostraba una sonrisa sádica. Se dirigió al equipo-Si os parece bien, me gustaría retomar la posición de capitán para este partido.

-Uh, claro.-Dijo Jude sorprendido, mientras le tendía el brazalete de capitán, el cual Mark miro con nostalgia.

-¿Cual es el plan, capitán?-Pregunto Froste con una sonrisa.

-Que te den. Vale, atended. Primero de nada, Joseph y David. Dark les a enseñado técnicas prohibidas. Cada vez que las usen su cuerpo sufrirá las consecuencias. Tres veces en un solo partido los matara.

-P _ingüino_ Emperador Nº1 y Colmillo de Pantera.-Dijo Jude, claramente enfadado.-Prohibí esas técnicas cuando era capitán de la Royal.

-Segundo,-Continuo Mark, como si no lo hubiera interrumpido.-debido a su alianza con la Alius han logrado un poder superior al de Épsilon, por lo que el partido sera complicado. El néctar del Zeus es como agua en comparación a lo que les han dado.

-¿El que exactamente?-Pregunto Aquilina bastante recelosa. Por toda respuesta, su hermano saco un colgante del bolsillo, pero era claramente distinto a los demás. Completamente morado, parecía irradiar energía, ademas de transmitir una sensación de desesperación. Antes de que alguien pudiera hablar, Mark se concentro y el colgante se oscureció por unos momentos antes de tomar un tono lila y dejar de transmitir esa extraña sensación. Se lo tiro a Nelly, que lo atrapo y observo atentamente.

-Tranquila, este no es para tanto. Bien, creo que eso es todo. Seguidme.

En menos de un minuto, se encontraron en un campo de fútbol. La Royal Academy Redux ya se encontraba allí.

-Veo que habéis llegado.-Celebro Dark.-Vaya, percibo sentimientos hostiles.-Añadió mirando a Mark y Shawn.-Bueno, no es mi culpa que vuestras familias se interpusieran en mi camino. Aunque me alegra que el Alpino no se apuntara al FF, Froste. Una decisión inteligente, no me gustaría tener que ver a otra familia rota por un trágico accidente. ¿Dime Shawn, son ciertos los rumores? ¿Todavía pierdes el tiempo buscando los cadáveres?

-¿Puedo matarlo?-Le pregunto el ojigris al castaño, que negó con la cabeza.

-La policía y Prominence están de camino. Entretenerlos.-Informo una voz. Nadie supo de donde venia, hasta que Evans saco un móvil del bolsillo y hablo.-Dalo por hecho.

Dark gruño, mas asustado de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Ambos equipos se prepararon para el partido.

-¿Vas a jugar con esa ropa?-Pregunto Nelly. Mark se miro así mismo. Llevaba unos vaqueros azules algo gastados, unos tenis completamente negros y una camiseta de manga larga blanca con una de manga corta, negra, por encima. Se había puesto el brazalete en el brazo derecho y había tomado prestados los guantes de Darren. Encogiendo de hombros, respondió.-En realidad no pensaba jugar, lo hago mas que nada para controlar a Shawn, después de lo que ha descubierto no pensara con claridad. Ademas, todos mis uniforme del Raimon fueron quemados por Sharon. Una pena que no se quemara la casa.

-De acuerdo, pero, ¿porque cojeas?

-Me fracture la tibia hace un mes. No pongas esa cara.-Añadió cuando la vio enfadarse.-Estoy bien.

El partido fue, de lejos, uno de los mas complicados que el Raimon podía recordar. No solo debían evitar que David tuviera la posesión del balón, sino que tampoco podían tirar a puerta. La primera parte termino 0-0.

-Necesitamos otra estrategia.-Farfullo Jude, visiblemente irritado.

-Shawn,-Dijo Mark de golpe.-tienes que tirar a puerta.

-¡Eso dañara a Joseph!-Grito Nathan.

-Puede, pero si lo hacemos bien, terminara en gol.

-¿Estas pensando lo que creo que estas pensando?-Pregunto Shawn. Ante el asentimiento de Evans, se rio.-Por mi bien, pero no creo que nadie mas ese de acuerdo.

-Pues no se lo digas.

Antes de que nadie pudiera pedir explicaciones, el descanso termino y tuvieron que volver al campo. Para sorpresa de todos, Shawn dejo que David cogiera el balón y usara la técnica prohibida. La sorpresa aumento cuando Mark uso la Mano Mágica, pero en vez de parar el tiro, lo devolvió de un puñetazo hacia la portería rival. Joseph se dispuso a pararlo, pero Shawn se interpuso y con la Ventisca Eterna lo desvió, logrando marcar un gol sin que King pudiera hacer nada. El partido finalizo 1-0 a favor del Raimon. Antes de que pudieran celebrarlo, escucharon sirenas de policía.


	33. Chapter 33

_Antes de que nadie pudiera pedir explicaciones, el descanso termino y tuvieron que volver al campo. Para sorpresa de todos, Shawn dejo que David cogiera el balón y usara la técnica prohibida. La sorpresa aumento cuando Mark uso la Mano Mágica, pero en vez de parar el tiro, lo devolvió de un puñetazo hacia la portería rival. Joseph se dispuso a pararlo, pero Shawn se interpuso y con la Ventisca Eterna lo desvió, logrando marcar un gol sin que King pudiera hacer nada. El partido finalizo 1-0 a favor del Raimon. Antes de que pudieran celebrarlo, escucharon sirenas de policía._

-Vaya, no esperaba que la policía fuera tan lenta.-El Raimon se giro hacia la voz, viendo a un equipo desconocido.-Me llamo Torch, capitán del Prominence. Vengo a por tu sangre Dark.-Dijo un pelirrojo con una sonrisa sádica.

-Nunca me atrapareis con vida.-Replico este, mientras buscaba una vía de escape.

-A mi me vale.-Comento Shawn tranquilamente, causando un escalofrió a su equipo.- ¿Que dices Evans, cobramos venganza?

-No vale la pena rebajarse a ese nivel.-Contesto Mark.-Dejáselo a la Alius.-Apenas termino de hablar cuando la policía llego al campo.

-¡Quedas detenido Ray Dark!-Exclamo el detective Smith.

-Me temo que el es nuestro.-Comento un peliblanco, miembro del Prominence. El equipo de fuego ataco a Dark con un balón negro, desapareciendo con el.

-¡No!-Grito Smith.-¡Lo tenia, casi lo tenia!-Entonces se fijo en cierto castaño.-¿Porque no hiciste nada? ¿No quieres venganza?

-Yo ya obtuve mi venganza. La Alius es… muy original con los que les traicionan. La culpa es tuya por no haber llegado antes.

Con un grito de frustración, el detective ordeno revisar el barco y sacar al Raimon de allí. El equipo le hizo caso y se dirigió a un parque cercano.

-¿Y… como es que estas aquí?-Le pregunto Nathan a Mark.

-Me aburría.-Comento el castaño despreocupado, mientras sacaba de nuevo el móvil para escribir un mensaje. Cuando termino, añadió:-Y tenia que vigilar a este inútil.-Señalo al peligris, que solo miraba al infinito, pensativo.-Bueno, me voy.

-¿No vas a dejar un colgante de esos?-Pregunto Shawn, volviendo a la realidad. Por toda respuesta, Mark saco uno del bolsillo y se lo tiro a Nelly. Acto seguido, se fue corriendo antes de que pudieran reaccionar.

 **N/A: Bueno, pues otro mas. Quiero agradecer a** **samy** **y** **elenanieto2002** **por sus reviews y a ver si alguien mas se anima a comentar. También avisar de que he empezado una historia de la Leyenda de Korra, si os gusta la serie echarle un vistazo. Nos vemos.**


	34. Chapter 34

_-¿No vas a dejar un colgante de esos?-Pregunto Shawn, volviendo a la realidad. Por toda respuesta, Mark saco uno del bolsillo y se lo tiro a Nelly. Acto seguido, se fue corriendo antes de que pudieran reaccionar._

-Brilla mas de lo normal.-Comento Jude

-… Lo veré mas tarde.-Dijo Nelly, mientras lo guardaba con el que le había dado antes del partido.-Me preocupa mas lo de vigilar a Shawn.

-Yo me voy…-Murmuro el peligris, pero no pudo dar ni un paso antes de que lo obligaran a sentarse de nuevo.-Vale, vale. ¿Que queréis saber?

-¿Porque Dark actuó así contigo?

-Bueno, le di una paliza a tu equipo, no se lo tomaría muy bien. También quiso que me uniera a la Royal, pero me negué.

-P-pero, el dijo…-Celia se trabo antes de continuar.-El dijo que estabas buscan-

-Que busco cadáveres.-La interrumpió Froste.- Te fijas demasiado en los detalles. Ya lo has oído, son rumores.

-Los rumores suelen basarse en una verdad.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, luchando en silencio ante el asombro de los demás. Finalmente, Shawn cedió.

-Prestame tu portátil.

Sin decir nada, se lo dio. Después de buscar por unos momentos, Shawn se lo devolvió y se fue a una velocidad impresionante antes de que pudieran pararlo. Celia miro la pantalla y leyó el titulo de lo que parecía una noticia algo antigua: **Un alud se cobra tres victimas en el Pico del Norte.**

 **N/A: Un poco corto, pero quiero dejar la historia para el** **próximo** **cap. Preparaos para llorar.** **Mis mas profundos agradecimientos a elenanieto2002 y a Natilovebooks por sus reviews.**

 **¡** **N** **os vemos!**


	35. Chapter 35

_Sin decir nada, se lo dio. Después de buscar por unos momentos, Shawn se lo devolvió y se fue a una velocidad impresionante antes de que pudieran pararlo. Celia miro la pantalla y leyó el titulo de lo que parecía una noticia algo antigua: **Un alud se cobra tres victimas en el Pico del Norte.**_

-¿Q-que?-Balbuceo Silvia-¿No dijo Adam que Shawn va al Pico del Norte?

-Si, pero son solo rumores.-Respondió Jude.

-No son rumores.-Intervino Aquilina.-Cada vez que se saltaba los entrenamientos iba allí.

-Pero es peligroso.-Replico Celia, preocupada.

-Cierto, pero tiene sus motivos.-La entrenadora suspiro. Era hora de revelar secretos.-Supongo que si os a enseñado esa noticia no le importara que os cuente esto. Veréis, Shawn tenia un hermano, Aiden. Eran mellizos, pero Shawn era el mayor por apenas 3 minutos y con el tiempo desarrollo un lado sobre-protector, cualquiera que le hiciera daño a Aiden, se las veía con el tarde o temprano. Ambos entraron al equipo de su primaria y destacaron rápidamente, Aiden como delantero y Shawn como defensa. Un día, mientras volvían de un partido, su coche fue enterrado por un alud mientras pasaban el Pico del Norte. Shawn se salvo porque Aiden lo empujo y lo tiro del coche. Por lo que se, nunca encontraron los cuerpos, pero se hizo un funeral en su honor. Tres días después, Shawn fue ingresado en un hospital psiquiátrico.

-¿Un psiquiátrico?-Pregunto Nelly.-¿Tan malo fue?

-Si. Al no tener mas familia, fue a un orfanato. En esos tres días agredió a varios compañeros. El orfanato lo llevo a un especialista y este se vio obligado a internarlo. El diagnostico fue: Ataques de ira, depresión, alucinaciones estrés postraumático y Síndrome de Cotard.

-¿Que es el Síndrome de Cotard?-Cuestiono Jude.

-Es un trastorno muy peligroso. Aquel que lo sufre llega a **creer que ha muerto, o que ha perdido la sangre o algún órgano interno**. Este delirio puede ser peligroso ya que el afectado puede actuar imprevisible mente. En su caso, Shawn empezó a creer que había muerto en el accidente. Lo peor fue que llego a tal punto que incluso su cuerpo comenzó a creerlo.

-No entiendo.-Interrumpió Celia.

-La mente es muy poderosa y puede llegar a afectar al cuerpo. Un claro ejemplo es sentir un brazo o una pierna después de perderla porque la mente aun cree que esta ahí. En su caso llego tan lejos que su cuerpo dejo de pedir comida o agua y desarrollo un fuerte insomnio por pensar que no necesitaba dormir. Estuvo a punto de morir.

-¿Pero ahora esta bien, verdad?

-...Creo que su situación es parecida a la de Mark. Quedan secuelas pero no es un peligro.

-¿C-cuantos años tenia?-Pregunto Celia, visiblemente afectada.

-Lo ingresaron con 8 años y salio con 11, aunque tuvo que seguir visitando al psicólogo hasta los 13. Ahora lo han dado de alta, pero me consta que se mantienen pendientes. Ahora iros todos a la cama, ha sido un día muy largo.

-Todos entraron en la caravana, pero siguieron hablando del tema.

-¿Entonces el alud también fue cosa de Dark?-Comento Nathan.

-Eso parece.-Espeto Jude.-Ese hombre es capaz de todo para conseguir lo que quiere. Solo espero que la Alius le de su merecido.

-Tranquilo, lo haremos.

Todos miraron rápidamente hacia la parte trasera de la caravana, para ver a Ignotus sentado tranquilamente en los asientos traseros.

-Estoy impresionado Raimon, habéis parado a Dark y salvado a esos inútiles. No pongas esa cara Sharp, todo aquel que acepta trabajar para Ray por segunda vez es un idiota. Como decía, lo hicisteis bien para ser unos inútiles.

-¡Repite eso cabrón! Y quitate la capucha si tienes huevos.-Grito Kevin.

-Si lo hiciera os daría un infarto. Pero solo quiero saber que haréis ahora que sabéis el secreto de Froste.

-Apoyarle.-Respondió Celia rápidamente.

Ignotus dejo ver una sonrisa triste:-Ojala fuera tan fácil. Pero supongo que es un principio. Aunque claro, también decíais apoyar a Evans.

-Es nuestro amigo. Por supuesto que le apoyamos.-Declaro Nathan.

-Si, el es amigo de mucha gente. Pero como dijo Aristóteles: _Un amigo de todos es un amigo de nadie._ Volveremos a vernos equipo Raimon.-Y con estas palabras, desapareció.

 **N/A: Bueno, pues otro mas. Este me ha costado, Shawn es uno de mis personajes favoritos y fue difícil empeorar aun mas su infancia. Muchas gracias a samy por comentar.**


	36. Chapter 36

_-Si, el es amigo de mucha gente. Pero como dijo Aristóteles: **"Un amigo de todos es un amigo de nadie."** Volveremos a vernos equipo Raimon.-Y con estas palabras, desapareció._

Celia aun estaba despierta cuando Shawn volvió a la caravana. Este observo a sus compañeros por unos instantes, hasta que la vio y fue a sentarse con ella.

-¿Que sabéis?-Pregunto el peligris.

-Todo.-Contesto simplemente la peliazul.

-¿Incluso lo de Cotard?-Al ver como su compañera asentía, bufo.-Bueno, si quieres preguntar algo…

-¿Estas bien?

-...¿Eh?-Cuestiono Shawn, que esperaba cualquier pregunta menos esa.-S-si, claro, me he recuperado.

-Bien.

Se produjo un silencio algo incomodo, en el que ninguno de los dos sabia que decir.

-¿Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo cuando quieras, verdad?-Pregunto Celia.

-Si, lo se. Lo haré. Pero ahora solo quiero dormir.

Al día siguiente.

-¡FROST!

Shawn se despertó de golpe y vio a un Jude furioso a punto de pegarle, así que actuó por instinto: Le partió el labio de un puñetazo que lo tiro al suelo.

-¿Que ha pasado?-Pregunto Celia, despertando de golpe. Lo primero que noto fue que había terminado apoyada contra el peligris mientras dormía. Acto seguido vio a su hermano en el suelo.-Oh, ahí vamos…

-¡¿Que le has hecho a mi hermana?!-Grito el estratega, con el labio sangrando.

\- Venga ya, Sharp. No estoy tan loco como para hacer ese tipo de cosas en un lugar lleno de gente. Hablamos, nos dormimos y me uso de almohada, eso es todo.

Antes de que el actual capitán pudiera decir algo, Aquilina los interrumpió.

-Deja la pelea para mas tarde. Seymour a encontrado una posible guarida de la Alius en Osaka. Nos vamos ahora mismo.


End file.
